Dream Catcher
by bdwoolf
Summary: Are the nightmares the men of SG-1 having a portent of things to come? They find out when they next go off world
1. Part I

Dream Catcher - Part 1  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
The full moon light shining onto the landscape made it look barren and cold and gave the river a malevolent silvery sheen. The river, which was usually so calm and peaceful to the people who called it Miquadak, was roaring in anger as it traced its path down the mountain to be swallowed by the sea. The people stranded on the south side could only stand and watch in horror as Miquadak reached up a watery hand and tore the only way across to safety from the side of the mountain and washed it down stream in her rage. Her anger wasn't satisfied with the bridge alone and she again reached; this time taking a piece of the mountain with her.  
  
Children cried in fear at the violence in front of them. They clung hopelessly to their parents who had no comfort to give them, no peace to replace the numbing certainty that they all would die that night at the hands of the invader ... The Darkness that walked the mountain and who had so angered the spirit of Miquadak that she rose against them.  
  
Five souls fell into Miquadak, screaming terror and begging forgiveness for whatever they had done that had brought this horror upon them. Those left on the ledge watched helplessly as their brothers were swept away in the torrent that was Miquadak.  
  
A black cloud drifted across the face of the moon, blotting out the cold light and the people turned to face The Darkness. Some believing that it would be better to die at the hands of Miquadak took their children and jumped into the raging torrent. Those that stayed cowered in fear as first one and then another was sucked into the maw of the evil that had come to their home and taken over their lives. The last to go, a warrior who had once been the pride of his tribe, screamed in rage against his fate and cursed the gods who had allowed this to happen. His torment and frustration at not being able to save his people echoed back at him as he drew his final breathe.  
  
***  
  
"Damn."  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, sat bolt upright. Shaking his head to clear it of the dream he had just had, he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and stood. His 6'2" frame was still slender enough and muscular enough to be the envy of some men half his age. He walked naked to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water. Drinking it in one slow swallow, he set the glass down in the sink and walked back into his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of his bed once more, he shook his head and rubbed the back of neck feeling the tension that he had had upon waking slowly drain out of him. Dr. MacKenzie, the SGC's resident psychiatrist, would have a field day with this, he thought to himself. Especially since it wasn't the first time he'd had this particular dream.  
  
"Going to have to change my diet," he said out loud.  
  
Lying back down and pulling the sheet up, he tried to fall asleep again. However, his mind kept returning to his dream. The scream of frustration made by the last to succumb echoed around in his head until finally, sleep did come.  
  
***  
  
"Arts and crafts time again Daniel?" Colonel Jack O'Neill teasingly asked his friend and team member the next morning after he had reported in for duty.  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson was working diligently wrapping a long strip of leather around a circular hoop. He glanced up and smiled at O'Neill and then looked back down to what he was doing.  
  
"A friend sent this to me."  
  
Daniel had reached the point where he had begun wrapping and with a few deft movements had laced the leather together making a continuous and unnoticeable connection. He laid his hoop down on the table and picked up a box, handing it to Jack.  
  
Jack turned the box over in his hand and looked at the picture on the front. It showed a hoop with string laced in the middle making a shape very similar to a spider's web. Leather strips hanging from the web in the middle hung down and feathers were attached to the ends.  
  
"Nice," Jack said handing the box back to Daniel. "But what is it?"  
  
"It's a Dream Catcher."  
  
"Dream Catcher?"  
  
Daniel stood up and walked to the shelves behind his work table. Running his fingers along the spines of the books on one shelf, he found the one he was looking for. He thumbed through a few pages and laid the book down on the table in front of Jack.  
  
"It's a Native American belief."  
  
"Really." Jack picked up the book. On one page was a picture of a hoop similar to the one that Daniel was working on. The other page was titled "The Legend of the Dream Catcher".  
  
***  
  
"A spider was quietly spinning his web in his own space. It was beside the sleeping space of Nokomis, the grandmother.  
  
Each day, Nokomis watched the spider at work, quietly spinning away. One day as she was watching him, her grandson came in. "Nokomis-iya!" he shouted, glancing at the spider. He stomped over to the spider, picked up a shoe and went to hit it.  
  
"No-keegwa," the old lady whispered, "don't hurt him."  
  
"Nokomis, why do you protect the spider?" asked the little boy.  
  
The old lady smiled, but did not answer. When the boy left, the spider went to the old woman and thanked her for saving his life. He said to her, "For many days you have watched me spin and weave my web. You have admired my work. In return for saving my life, I will give you a gift." He smiled his special spider smile and moved away, spinning as he went. Soon the moon glistened on a magical silvery web moving gently in the window. "See how I spin?" he said. "See and learn, for each web will snare bad dreams. Only good dreams will go through the small hole. This is my gift to you. Use it so that only good dreams will be remembered. The bad dreams will become hopelessly entangled in the web."  
  
***  
  
Jack placed the book back on the table as soon as he was finished reading. While Jack had read, Daniel had started spinning his web. Jack watched for a few moments.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Yeah Jack."  
  
"Why did your friend send you this?" Jack's hands swept over the makings of the Dream Catcher.  
  
Daniel stopped weaving, looked up from his hoop, and raised his eyebrows. His look was one of embarrassment.  
  
"Uh, well ... uh, you see," Daniel mumbled.  
  
Jack put both hands into his pockets and leaned against the table. He could wait.  
  
"Well I ... ah ... was talking to this friend. She's a historical anthropologist. Specializes in Native Americans. Primarily Lakota ... ah Sioux. And, ah, well I was telling her that I had been having some bad dreams."  
  
Jack remembered his dream of the night before and squinted his eyes as he continued to stare at Daniel. "Bad dreams?"  
  
Daniel continued, embarrassment evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, bad dreams."  
  
Setting his Dream Catcher down on the table, he turned to face Jack.  
  
"For the past couple of weeks I've been having the same dream over and over again. It's about a bunch of people who appear to be Native Americans. I called my friend and described it to her. I was kind of curious if she could recognize what tribal nation is was or if it had any basis in Native American myth. She said the people could have been Lakota, but she didn't recognize the dream as being from any legend she had ever heard about." He pointed at the box the makings of the Dream Catcher had come in. "This came in the mail this morning. A gift."  
  
"The same dream?"  
  
"Yes, the same one. I've had it, oh about six times in the last two weeks. Same thing happens in each one," Daniel explained.  
  
"Sweet," was Jack's only response as he headed out of Daniel's lab.  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 2 


	2. Part II

Part 2  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
Jack's heart was pounding as he turned to the rest of his team. He could see that they were, like him, wondering if this was the end ... the day they would die.  
  
The river raged at their feet, tearing away bits and pieces of the ledge that they were standing on. Their final hope of escape had minutes ago been torn from the ledge and washed away downstream in the raging torrent that had at once been a peaceful river bringing food  
and water to the people of the village they had made contact with on this world.  
  
As night had descended and a full moon had risen above this beautiful landscape, the terror had begun. The people of the village had retreated to their homes leaving SG-1 to themselves in the darkness. They had set up a camp on the outskirts of the village and had just finished eating when they felt a presence. Jack had noticed it first and had picked up his MP9 and walked to the edge of their encampment.  
  
"Colonel, what is it?" Carter had asked.  
  
Before he could answer her, Teal'c had risen from where he had been sitting, Staff Weapon making a slow arc around the camp. Then Carter and Daniel had felt the first prickling of fear run up the backs of their necks and they armed themselves as well. All four now stood,  
back to back, facing whatever it was that was slowly making itself felt.  
  
In the light of the full moon, none of them could discern any form or shape ... nothing that would indicate that someone was there besides themselves. However, the feeling that there was someone or something was strong. Jack squinted his eyes staring into the darkness, willing  
something to appear. Nothing did and then a dark cloud had overtaken the moon, blocking its light and making the darkness complete.  
  
Noise erupted as the people from the village ran from their homes in panic. SG-1 turned to the sound and saw the villagers running towards them ... adults and children alike. Screams of fear rent the air, making it a living thing. Buffeting against SG-1 and causing them to cringe at the pure force of it.  
  
The villagers passed SG-1, pushing and shoving until the team were separated from each other and lost in the panic stricken horde rushing for the river and the bridge that spanned its length. Forced to run along with them, they kept trying to turn ... to see what was chasing them, but it was to no avail. Soon they found themselves with the rest of the villagers at the river's edge fighting with them to get onto the bridge and across to the other side of the river.  
  
They were all thwarted as the river suddenly turned into a raging torrent pulling the bridge from its moorings on both sides taking with it those that had made it onto its surface.  
  
Managing to get back together again, SG-1 watched in horror as several families had jumped into the water rather than face what followed. Turning away from that scene, they saw a young woman at the furthest edge of the crowd vanish from sight into a swatch of blackness so  
complete that in the natural darkness of night it's edges were visible. Villager after villager vanished until the last warrior stood his ground and screamed out his rage and frustration. SG-1 felt a sense of pleasure coming from the blackness as it slowly advanced upon the warrior. Then moving with unbelievable speed it swallowed the man.  
  
SG-1 opened fire, expending every bit of ammunition that they carried with them into the blackness. Teal'c's Staff Weapon lit up the night again and again, but nothing had any effect. The blackness advanced slowly and Jack's heart pounded as he turned to face his team.  
  
***  
  
"SG-1, you have a go," Hammond intoned.  
  
Jack O'Neill looked up to the Control Room and saluted General Hammond who was standing at the window looking down into the Gate Room. Hammond returned his salute and Jack turned, walked up the ramp and entered the Stargate. No one on the team noticed that he didn't make  
his usual quip upon the beginning of a new mission. However Hammond did, as did the rest of the members of the Control Room staff. Jack's little remarks were an expected routine whenever SG-1 left. Lieutenant Simmons turned to look at General Hammond who returned his  
gaze with a shrug. Turning to walk to the spiral stairs leading to the Briefing Room and his office, he felt the first prickle of uneasiness about this mission.  
  
***  
  
Jack felt first the bone-numbing cold he had come to expect with travel through the Stargate. He felt himself tumbling head over heals as he sped through the worm hole towards his destination. He concentrated on his body movement so that he would end up on his feet when he came through the other end. It really wasn't a whole lot of fun to be spat out rolling in a ball to bounce down the steps that usually led up to the Stargate. Too many times to count, he'd ended  
up with bruises from tumbling down stone steps.  
  
Jack was the last out. Regaining balance so that he looked like he was just out taking a casual stroll, he walked to where his team waited. He couldn't help noticing that all looked as nervous as he was feeling and he hoped that his face didn't mirror theirs.  
  
Glancing around, he fiddled with his sunglasses before putting them on. "Well campers, let's see how many merit badges we can earn for old Troop SG-1 this time out." Pointing due south he added, "Teal'c why don't you take the point."  
  
Teal'c acknowledged with a slow nod and began walking towards the trees that surrounded the clearing where the Stargate stood. Daniel followed behind, then Carter leaving Jack to bring up the rear. The sun shone down on terrain that imitated the Rocky Mountains of Colorado. A clear blue sky was over their heads and a ghostly quarter of the moon followed their trek.  
  
"Carter, how far away was this village the UAV spotted?" Jack asked.  
  
The UAV was a small ultralight plane that Carter had helped to design to use in reconnoitering worlds before an SG team was sent through. It was equipped with a camera and various recording devices that sent telemetry through the Stargate back to the computers at the SGC. It  
was able to measure atmospheric conditions and any biological or chemical hazards that might be present on the planet. It could be controlled manually with the kind of joystick any kid would recognize who played video games, or it could be controlled by the computer.  
  
"About 20 klicks, sir. There's a river that runs along the southern edge of the village, but a rope bridge has been built to cross it."  
  
Daniel fell back from his position to walk next to Jack. He looked increasingly nervous as they made their slow progression through the trees.  
  
"Uh, Jack."  
  
"Yes Daniel."  
  
"Uh, you remember the other day I was telling you about this, ah, dream I've been having," Daniel asked.  
  
"Not now Daniel. This isn't the time."  
  
"Jack. Please."  
  
Jack stopped walking. "All right Daniel, what is it?"  
  
Now that he had Jack's attention, Daniel seemed a little uncomfortable. Jack thought he knew why, and he thought he knew what Daniel was going to tell him. He just wasn't so sure he wanted to hear it spoken out loud.  
  
Carter and Teal'c noticed that their two team mates had stopped and walked back to where Jack and Daniel stood.  
  
"What's up?" Carter asked.  
  
"Daniel wants to tell us something." He didn't mention that Daniel wanted to tell Jack about his dream, he'd leave that up to Daniel.  
  
Carter and Teal'c looked at Daniel who was examining his feet. Finally, he looked up.  
  
"I've seen this place before."  
  
There it was, out in the open and Jack inwardly cringed careful though to not let it show through on the outside.  
  
"Daniel," said Carter, "we've all seen this place before. The photos sent back from the UAV."  
  
"No, not those, not there. Look guys, this is going to seem really silly, but I just can't shake it. I've got to tell you."  
  
Everyone listened patiently to Daniel as he recited his tale. He told in vivid detail the dream he had had several times over the past two weeks. Three pairs of eyes were locked onto his face as he spoke and they could see in his eyes how much the dream had disturbed him.  
  
"And then last night, I had the dream again. Only this time ..."  
  
"It was different."  
  
Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c turned to Jack who was staring intently at the young anthropologist.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Jack stood silent for a second, then seemed to come to himself. As he looked around, he seemed unaware that he had spoken.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jack, you said 'it was different'. That's what I was going to say. How did you know?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I've had the same damn dream every other night for the past two weeks," Jack admitted.  
  
Without missing a beat, Daniel asked, "and last night. It was different." A statement, not a question.  
  
"Yes, last night we were in it, too. Going through the whole thing. We were the only ones left standing on that ledge. I woke up before it ended."  
  
"I too have had this dream."  
  
Everyone turned to Teal'c. "You Teal'c?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes, O'Neill. And last night it was like yours ... different," the big Jaffa said stoically.  
  
As one, the three men turned to Carter. "Carter? You?"  
  
"No sir. I haven't had it, not that I remember anyway."  
  
"You'd remember." Looking around he added, "Seems to be a guy thing."  
  
"A guy thing?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yeah Teal'c. A guy thing. You know things that just guys do."  
  
Teal'c raised one eyebrow in response.  
  
"Oh never mind. Look, it was just a dream, nothing more. I'll admit it was a little disturbing, but it was just a dream."  
  
"That's what you said when you had that dream about floating in the air," Daniel reminded him.  
  
"All right, that was different. It wasn't just a dream, but this is," he insisted.  
  
"And the fact that all three of us have been having it is just coincidence, huh?"  
  
Jack knew he really should let Daniel continue, but he wasn't in the mood. He felt himself getting irritated at Daniel and he didn't know why and that bothered him. He knew that if he let this go on any longer though, he'd say something he'd later regret. As much fun as it was to tease the young man occasionally, he was truly fond of him and he didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Look, we have to get going if we're going to reach the village before nightfall," was all he said. He started walking, knowing the rest of his team would follow.  
  
By the time his stomach started to tell him that it was time to stop and eat, he had calmed down. He called a halt to their forward movement. Finding a convenient log to sit on, he pulled out an MRE and using his knife he opened the pouch. The rest of his team did the same.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes Daniel."  
  
"Can we talk about it now?"  
  
Jack sighed. He had known that Daniel would bring the subject up again and was prepared for it. "Sure Daniel, go ahead."  
  
Daniel took a deep breath. "Someone is manipulating our thoughts again, just like last time."  
  
"Daniel, you can count me out of any more seances."  
  
"But Jack ..." Daniel started to protest.  
  
"No Daniel. I mean it. Once was enough." He shoved what was left of his MRE back into his day pack. "We're not Ghostbusters R' Us." The irritation that he had felt earlier was returning along with a throb of pain just above his right eye. He rubbed at the offending area. "Peachy, now I'm getting a headache. Carter?"  
  
"Here sir." Carter threw him a small bottle containing aspirin which he dry swallowed.  
  
Stuffing the small bottle into his pocket, he rose and shouldered his pack. "Let's go. I figure if we keep going at the pace we have been, we should reach the village long before nightfall. It'll give us plenty of time to scope things out while we decide if we're going to make contact."  
  
With that said, he set off at a fast walk. They all walked in silence. The usual bantering conversation not in evidence this time out. Jack tried once or twice to start something, but his jokes died a painful death so he finally gave up. By the time they had reached the river, a morose cloud hung over everyone.  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 3 


	3. Part III

Part 3  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
"Well Daniel, I hope you did your homework."  
  
SG-1 had reached the north shore of the river and were now watching the village from the vantage point of several trees and bushes that were growing along the edge. Jack handed Daniel his binoculars. Looking through them he scanned the village on the other side of the river. Several dwellings made up the village and men, women, and children could be seen working and playing.  
  
"Well, they're definitely Native Americans. Probably brought through from the Arctic Gate. You know most Native American gods are pretty benevolent. I wonder how the Goa'uld managed it?"  
  
"Maybe you'll get a chance to ask," Jack answered.  
  
"The path here from the Stargate had not been used in quite some time. I do not believe the Goa'uld visit this planet any longer," mentioned Teal'c.  
  
"Maybe they had there own version of the Little Big Horn," Jack joked.  
  
"Little Big Horn?" asked Teal'c  
  
"On July 25, 1876, an American General by the name of George Armstrong Custer attacked a large group of Sioux Indians who were camped by the Little Bighorn River in what was then the Montana Territory. All 210 of General Custer's men were killed. Custer, along with several others, had been ordered to round up all the Cheyenne and Sioux Indians and move them onto the reservations," explained Daniel.  
  
"Why?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Greed," answered Jack. "Greed and fear, Teal'c. So Daniel, can you tell which tribe they are?"  
  
"Hard to tell, Jack, but if I had to guess I'd say Sioux. Not Blackfoot. Their body shape doesn't match. But other than that, it's anyone's guess."  
  
"So should we go down?" asked Carter speaking for the first time.  
  
"Well they appear peaceful enough. Most were until threatened."  
  
"Okay then it's decided. Just stay alert."  
  
Jack stood and motioned for Daniel to follow behind him leaving Carter and Teal'c to bring up the rear. "Know any Sioux words, Daniel?"  
  
"A few. I found a web site that had a dictionary and some sound files so I could listen to the pronunciations. It was the Lakota language. I'm kind of hoping that all the variations are similar."  
  
The simple plank and rope bridge was only wide enough for two to cross at a time. Jack and Daniel entered first. The bridge swayed over the swiftly moving current of water below them while every once in awhile sending up a fine spray as the water hit the few rocks that poked up from the river bottom. When they were halfway across the bridge, a young woman noticed them. She called out and pointed in their direction. By the time SG-1 had reached the south end of the bridge, several very large men were there to block their way. Jack looked at Daniel. "You're on," he said.  
  
Daniel glanced in Jack's direction then back at the man who looked to be the leader of the group. "HAU," he said.  
  
"How?" whispered Jack.  
  
"Shhh! That's Lakota for hello," Daniel whispered back then under his breath he added, "I hope."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Jack apologized. Realizing what Daniel had amended to his response he turned to him and said, "You hope?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's it."  
  
"Pretty sure?"  
  
"Well almost sure."  
  
"Almost sure?"  
  
The men standing across from Jack and Daniel witnessing this exchanged puzzled looks with each other. Finally one stepped closer.  
  
"HAU," he said.  
  
Daniel waved an arm in the man's direction and smiled, "See, I was right."  
  
Jack just rolled his eyes skyward and sighed.  
  
Daniel pointed to his chest. "Daniel," he said. Then he pointed at Jack and said, "Jack."  
  
The leader nodded then pointed at his own chest. "Tatapesaah."  
  
"Tat-a-pees-ah? Tatapesaah. Jack, his name's Tatapesaah. I, ah, think it means 'the upsetting wind'."  
  
Carter couldn't help but grin and Jack almost laughed out loud, but was stopped by a jab in the ribs from Daniel when he realized how his comrade would take the translation. Jack almost had the decency to look contrite ... almost. He shrugged.  
  
Tatapesaah motioned for SG-1 to follow him and led then into the village. As they walked through, they received curious looks from the villagers. This they were getting used as they made more trips through the Stargate and encountered the people who inhabited each world. However, Jack still felt a chill run up his back when he saw a woman with a small child standing in the entry way of one of the tipis. It was the same woman in his dream; the first person he had seen disappear into the darkness when they had reached the bank of the river.  
  
***  
  
"Jack," whispered Daniel.  
  
"I know Daniel. I saw her too," Jack hissed back.  
  
Tatapesaah had led SG-1 to the center of the compound where a communal fire was burning. SG-1 had taken seats around the fire with Tatapesaah and several other members of his tribe. Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone, anyone to start. Jack finally raised a hand, fingers splayed. "Hi."  
  
"Hau," replied Tatapesaah.  
  
The young girl from their dream circled the gathered people with a bowl and ladle. Dipping into the bowl, she offered the ladle to Jack who took it. "Thank you." Sniffing the contents of the ladle first, he drank. "Water." He then handled the ladle back to the young woman who dipped some water and offered it to Daniel. After she had given everyone a drink, she left leaving the bowl and ladle with Tatapesaah.  
  
There was silence again. Carter, who had no idea what had spooked the men on her team was the first to break it.  
  
"Tatapesaah, we're explorers," she said indicating herself and the rest of SG-1. "We've come from a long way away to learn more about this land and your people."  
  
***  
  
One of the amazing things about the Stargate and gate travel was that no matter where they went, language was usually not a problem. Except in rare cases like on Abydos or Chulak, everyone seemed to be able to understand each other. However, sometimes it didn't always work and sometimes it didn't kick in for a little while after a team's arrival on a new world. Occasionally Daniel would have to translate for everyone when they first arrived; but soon, like magic, everyone would seem to be speaking the same language.  
  
Jack and Daniel had had some discussions about what language everyone was speaking. Jack believed that everyone ended up speaking English and Daniel maintained that the SG team ended up speaking the language of the particular world they were on.  
  
Jack's particular brand of logic prevailed one day when he suddenly burst into Daniel's lab with one of the tapes the young man was always making with his video camera. Plugging the tape into the VTR, Jack turned it on.  
  
"Daniel, this is one of the tapes you made when we went to P3A980. Listen," Jack had insisted.  
  
Daniel, who had been engrossed in reading about some pot shards that had just been uncovered in the Pyrannis, was confused and stared glassy eyed at Jack.  
  
"Daniel ... listen."  
  
Daniel listened.  
  
"So, what do you hear?" asked Jack.  
  
"You and me. It's from P3A980. I was telling you about the story of ..." began Daniel.  
  
"I know what you were telling me, but what language are we speaking?"  
  
Daniel looked at Jack as if he had lost his mind. "Ah, English?" he answered unsure of where this line of questioning was going to go.  
  
"Exactly! English!" exclaimed Jack. Jack stood there in all his glory looking triumphant and then his look changed to one of annoyance when he realized that he had just proven his point, but Daniel didn't understand.  
  
"Daniel, your tape that you recorded from P3A980 which was an ancient Mesopotamian culture if I recall correctly. We understood them and they understood us. On the tape, we're talking English. Now, if instead as you believe the Stargate gives us the ability to speak the language of the land, why did your tape record it in English?" Finished with his explanation, he pointed to the monitor with both hands.  
  
Daniel looked at Jack and then at the monitor, realization slowly dawning. "Of course, you're right. Why didn't I think of that, or Sam for that matter."  
  
"Well, you know scientists ... you guys are always looking for some real deep meaning behind stuff. Sometimes it's us normal people who have the answers."  
  
After that proclamation, Jack had stuffed both hands in his pockets and walked calmly out of the room leaving Daniel staring after him in what could have been either awe or amusement.  
  
***  
  
Tatapesaah nodded. "We are a simple people, but we will gladly share our knowledge with you. What is it you wish to know?"  
  
Daniel seemed to come to himself then and asked, "Tatapesaah, do you have any legends about how your people arrived here, ah, creation stories?"  
  
"Of course. It is a long story, would you like to hear it now or wait until after the evening meal?" he asked.  
  
"Well, whichever you prefer," answered Daniel.  
  
"Then we'll wait until after eating. It will make a fine tale and the children can listen in as well," Tatapesaah declared.  
  
"Great," Jack said. "In the meantime, do you mind if we just look around?"  
  
"Please, you are our guests. Witashaun will show you around. Witashaun!," he called.  
  
Jack and Daniel looked a bit uncomfortable as the same young woman from their dream answered Tatapesaah's call. Both glanced at each other and then at Teal'c who just lowered his head and his eyes by way of understanding.  
  
"Witashaun will bring you when the evening meal is prepared. She can also answer questions you might have while you look around." Pride shown through in his voice as he talked. When Daniel threw him an inquiring glance, he responded. "Witashaun is my daughter. If she were a brave, she would be the pride of our tribe. She is already my pride."  
  
The young woman lowered her head upon hearing the praise from her father while a quiet smile crossed her face. Her father smiled back.  
  
SG1 stood and thanked Tatapesaah for his hospitality and followed Witashaun as she walked away from the central fire. Daniel caught up with her and began asking questions while his other three team mates held back a few paces.  
  
"Sir, what's going on? You guys look a little disturbed?" Carter asked.  
  
"Daniel's dream, our dream," he amended, "that woman is in it. She's the first we saw swallowed up by that stuff." He paused to let Daniel and Witashaun get a little further ahead before continuing. "We've got to find out what is going on here."  
  
Carter studied Jack for a few moments, not saying anything. Seeming to read her thoughts he sighed, "All right. You know me. I'm not one for deep thinking and delving into the metaphysical. We've already been through that issue once before, but I'm willing to accept the possibility - the possibility mind you - that there is something to this dream thing."  
  
Daniel had noticed that his friends weren't following and had also paused in his forward motion. He kept listening to Witashaun talk, but kept an eye on Jack.  
  
Jack started walking again; Carter and Teal'c by his side. "You know it sure was a whole lot easier when all we had to do was kill a Goa'uld. How the hell do you fight a dream?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know sir," Carter replied.  
  
Jack looked at her and said, "That was a rhetorical question Captain."  
  
Carter smiled a half smile and said, "I know, sir."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 4 


	4. Part IV

Part 4  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
SG-1 had spent what was left of the day walking the village with Witashaun who turned out to be a fountain of knowledge for Daniel. However, when quizzed on creation tales, she told them that Tatapesaah had promised to relate the tale after dinner. She did not want to ruin it for them.  
  
As dusk fell, Witashaun led SG-1 back towards the center of the village where the evening meal was being set up. Jack and the others took seats around the central fire next to Tatapesaah who then clapped his hands together twice. Young women materialized in the flickering light of the campfire and began handing wooden plates filled to heaping with food to everyone. Daniel was the first to try the steaming chunks of meat on his plate.  
  
"This is good. Really good," he told his friends.  
  
Jack picked up a piece of meat and sniffed it before popping it in his mouth. The meat was succulent with juices which threatened to dribble out through his closed lips. Covering his mouth, he nodded at Daniel.  
  
"I am pleased you enjoy the meal," Tatapesaah said to Daniel. "This is from the first hunt of the season."  
  
After the remains of the meal had been cleared away, Tatapesaah called for all the members of his tribe to be seated.  
  
"Our history is told from man to child and over again so that none will ever forget. This is our past and our future.  
  
"In the beginning, before the earth was born the gods lived in a plane far above us. We lived in a world that had no culture, no past. Takushkanshkan was Chief among the gods. The Sun was the husband of the Moon and they have one daughter who is named Wohpe. Also among the gods are Old Woman and Old Man whose one daughter is Ite and she is married to the Wind. They have four sons which are named The Four Winds.  
  
The trickster, Inktomi conspired with Old Man and Old Woman to raise their daughter's status by arranging an affair between the Sun and Ite. When this affair is discovered by The Moon, Takushkanshkan gives the Moon her own domain and by separating her from the Sun begins night and day.  
  
Old Man and Old Woman along with Ite are sent to earth as punishment. Ite is separated from the Wind, her husband, and he along with the Four Winds and a fifth wind that was the result of the affair become space. Wohpe also falls to earth and joins with the South Wind. These two adopt the fifth wind who is now called Wamniomni.  
  
Alone on the newly formed earth, the gods become bored and Ite asks that Inktomi find her people, the Buffalo Nation. Taking the form of the wolf, Inktomi travels to the center of the world where he finds our people. He convinces one man, Tokahe, to come with him to the surface. When they arrive, Tokahe is stunned by the beauty of the grass and the blue sky. Inktomi then introduces Tokahe to buffalo meat and soup. He shows him tipis and clothing and hunting tools. Tokahe returns to his people and gets six other families to join him on the surface, but when they arrive they discover that Inktomi has deceived them. The wondrous buffalo are scarce, the weather is bad. They find themselves starving. They are unable to return. The only way they survive is their new found knowledge of the world. They become the founders of the Seven Fireplaces."  
  
***  
  
"So. Do you think this Inktomi was a Goa'uld?" Jack asked.  
  
After the telling of the story Tatapesaah had offered SG1 the hospitality of his tipi, but Jack had thanked him and declined. He had told them that they had their own tipis and would set them up, with Tatapesaah's consent, in the clearing just outside of the village. Tatapesaah had not been offended or had he objected. He went with them to the clearing and watched as SG1 had set up camp. He had been amazed at the ease with which SG1 had been able to assemble their tents. When the encampment had been completed, Tatapesaah had gone back to his own tipi after bidding SG1 a good night. Now SG1 was seated around a small fire discussing what they had found out so far.  
  
"I have never heard of a System Lord with this name," answered Teal'c.  
  
"It does sound reasonable though that he was," mused Daniel.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, their story goes that they were all someplace else and brought here by one of their gods. This Inktomi must have brought them here through the Stargate."  
  
"Then he just leaves them to their own defenses?" asked Carter.  
  
"Okay, if he brought them here as a storehouse for human hosts or slaves, what better way? He would be able to ensure that only the strongest and fittest were left."  
  
"Survival of the fittest?"  
  
"Sure. Those that survived would be the hardiest. The best of the humans for use as hosts or slaves."  
  
"But there's no indication in their story that this god ever came back," objected Carter.  
  
"It was not unusual for the System Lords to arrange for a world to be populated and then forget about them. Apophis had several worlds under his domain that no one ever visited again once a Tau'ri population had been introduced," commented Teal'c.  
  
Jack stood. "Well, I guess we can assume they were brought here from someplace else, by whom or what, is unknown. Daniel, you and Carter can quiz them some more about their gods tomorrow. I think it's time we all turn in for now. I'll take first watch. Teal'c, I'll wake you for second."  
  
Teal'c nodded and Carter went to the tent that had been set up. Daniel stayed behind. "Jack, what about our dreams?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our dream, Jack. What about that ... thing that happens?"  
  
Jack looked up at the moon shining high about their heads. "Daniel, in my dream it's a full moon."  
  
"Same in mine."  
  
"Well, look up. What do you see?"  
  
Daniel glanced up at a three quarter moon. "Okay Jack. I get it. We've got some time." Looking back at Jack he added, "Let's just hope that the days and nights here are like they are back on earth and we've got several days before whatever is going to happen, happens."  
  
***  
  
Jack had kept watch for four hours and had then wakened Teal'c who stood watch for the rest of the night. After relaying information to Teal'c that he had not heard or seen anything threatening, he went to sleep and was rewarded with a night without dreams -- at least none that he could remember upon waking up. Which was fine with him. He arose to the smell of coffee brewing and after shaking his head to get rid of the last vestiges of sleep, he crawled out of his sleeping bag and joined his companions around the small campfire that had been built. Carter handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The rest of his team had already started on breakfast. Tatapesaah had sent over some cornbread and more of the meat that they had had for dinner the night before.  
  
"I didn't have a dream last night," Daniel stated.  
  
"Neither did I Daniel Jackson."  
  
"I wish I knew if that was good or bad," Daniel said.  
  
"Do you feel rested and refreshed?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess I do," answered Daniel.  
  
"Then that's good."  
  
Jack finished his meal and added his bowl to the pile already on the ground. "Daniel, why don't you see if you can find out from Tatapesaah about anything they might know about these dreams and the rest of us will look around some more. I'd like to do some exploring in those hills in back of the village."  
  
Daniel gave Jack a quizzical look to which Jack responded, "Just a hunch, Danny boy. Nothing else."  
  
"You didn't have a dream last night?"  
  
"Nope, nothing I remember anyway."  
  
"Okay. I noticed something while Witashaun was showing us around yesterday and I'd like to ask about it anyway."  
  
"Anything we should know about?" asked Jack.  
  
"Just a hunch, Jack," Daniel answered smiling at Jack.  
  
Jack smiled back and shoot his head. "Alright, we'll meet you back here at noon. And Daniel..."  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Try not to get into any trouble."  
  
Making a face at Jack, Daniel picked up their empty breakfast bowls and headed off to the village. Jack rose and gathered up his things. "Well kids, shall we?"  
  
***  
  
"Hunch, sir?"  
  
Jack, Carter, and Teal'c had been walking for an hour wandering around the foot hills that bordered the village. The way had been fairly easy because of the many trails that they had managed to find ... made by man and animal.  
  
"Carter, you've heard about those dreams we've been having."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'm willing to believe that there is some form of coincidence going on here and that we're having those dreams for a reason."  
  
Carter hid the smile that came over her face from Jack by looking in the other direction.  
  
"But I'm not quite ready to believe that there is some malevolent entity out there that is going to destroy us and that village back there. So, if that is the case then there is a rational explanation for what 'might' happen and we need to find it before it does happen. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed, sir."  
  
"I concur, O'Neill."  
  
"Thank you. Now my thought is that if the Goa'uld did bring these people here for whatever reason, they may have left behind some other kind of technology that we haven't run into before. Something that is the basis for what we've seen happening in these dreams."  
  
Jack had been pushing aside bushes all the time he was talking. One group of bushes seemed to be holding his attention and Carter walked over to join him. Jack bent down. Moving one of the bushes to the side he found a small opening in the side of the hill.  
  
"A cave, sir?"  
  
Jack turned to look at Carter. "Ya think?" Rocking back on his heels he added, "Somewhere to hide something?"  
  
Carter bent down to look as well and when she did, she could feel the air current that was coming from the opening. "Well, it's too small for any of us to crawl into, but considering this breeze that's coming from it, it might be some sort of vent." She stood. "We need to see if we can find a bigger opening somewhere else."  
  
Jack also stood up. "My thoughts exactly Captain."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 5 


	5. Part V

Part 5  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
Witashaun saw Daniel approaching with the bowls that she had taken over earlier for the stranger's breakfast. She hurried up and took them from him. Then turned to go, but Daniel caught her before she could leave.  
  
"Witashaun, could you answer some questions for me?"  
  
"Of course Daniel. That is what my father has asked me to do," she replied.  
  
Both began walking to the center of the village where Witashaun handed the bowls to another woman. "What is it you wish to know Daniel?"  
  
"Well yesterday, when you were showing us around ... well, you're preparing for a Ghost Dance aren't you?"  
  
Witashaun stopped and for just a moment Daniel saw a hint of fear cross her features, but she recovered quickly and smiled.  
  
"You know about the Ghost Dance?"  
  
"A little. You see where we come from there are people such as yourselves and while your culture isn't one that I've studied, I've read some on it."  
  
"There are Lacotia where you are from?"  
  
"Well, they call themselves Lakota or Sioux, but they are basically the same. And your father's creation story was similar to the one that the Lakota have on my world."  
  
"Are there many Lakota on your world?"  
  
"Yes there are quite a few. More than here anyway."  
  
"I wonder ..." Witashaun began but didn't finish.  
  
"Witashaun, my friends and I believe that you originally came from our world a long time ago."  
  
"That would make your world the under world. Is that where you are from Daniel?"  
  
"No. Our world isn't the under world that's in your legends. It's really kind of difficult to explain and why and how we came here is even more difficult to explain, but I think we came here for a reason. I think we came here to help your people in some way. Why are you preparing for a Ghost Dance?"  
  
Again Daniel spotted that hint of fear in Witashaun's face at the mention of the Ghost Dance. "What are you afraid of Witashaun? I want to help. My friends want to help."  
  
"You must talk to my father for he is the one who should answer these questions. It isn't my place." She touched Daniel's arm gently. "I will take you to him."  
  
***  
  
Lunchtime found SG1 reunited again sharing a meal of MREs and information. Daniel's information was the most unnerving to the team.  
  
"Jack, we're not the only ones having this dream. All of the adult men in the tribe have had the same dreams we have."  
  
"No women?" asked Carter.  
  
"No, no women and it's got them running scared."  
  
"Were we in any of their dreams?"  
  
"No, but that's the only difference. The men haven't told the women except to say that they are to prepare for a Ghost Dance. The women, understandably, are frightened because they don't know what is scaring their men."  
  
"A Ghost Dance?"  
  
"Yeah, from what I remember back on our world it started just before the Wounded Knee thing. Around 1890 things were so bad on the reservations that people were starving to death. A Paiute Indian named Wovoka came forth and claimed to be the messiah. He said he had come to earth to prepare the Indians for their salvation. What he did was to teach the different nations what's called the Ghost Dance and also several Ghost Dance Songs. According to the legend, the following spring the earth was going to renew itself. There would be a new layer of earth, grass, trees, buffalo ... well everything. And it would cover up all the old -- including the people.  
Anyone who was dancing the Ghost Dance would be suspended above the earth while this was going on. When it was finished, they would be lowered back down along with all of their ancestors where they would live on. Only Indians would live in the new world.  
  
Well these guys have a similar legend ... only it wasn't the white man they were trying to save themselves from. It was the minions of some evil spirits who appeared one day and started taking some of their people as slaves."  
  
"Goa'uld?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "One particularly nasty one named Wakiawakoua had eyes that glowed. Tatapesaah says that he was the leader of the evil spirits. They would come, grab the best warriors and prettiest woman and leave. No one ever saw any of the ones taken again. This went on for some time until a good spirit, Pawiyaki, arrived. The story is that bright lights appeared from the sky taking with them all of the evil spirits. Then Pawiyaki taught the people here the Ghost Dance and left them their spirit pipe with the instructions that if they were ever in need of her again, they should hold the pipe smoking ceremony and dance the Ghost Dance."  
  
"Asgard?"  
  
"It sounds like them, but I don't know."  
  
"Colonel," Carter started, "if this is an Asgard protected planet, then there might be some Asgard technology here like on Crimmeria."  
  
"So ... what ... our dreams are a premonition that the Goa'uld are coming back here and we need to help these people find out how to use the technology?"  
  
Carter shook her head. "I don't know what the dreams are sir, but what if there is some Asgard technology here and it's malfunctioned someway. It could be the disaster all you men are dreaming about and for some reason, we're here to fix it."  
  
Jack shook his head. "It's a long shot Carter."  
  
"Jack, this whole thing is a long shot," stated Daniel.  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c who had been patiently listening to his team mates. "Teal'c, do you remember any other planets besides Crimmeria that for some reason or another the Goa'uld avoid?"  
  
Teal'c's head tilted to the left whenever he was thinking. "No O'Neill, I do not."  
  
"Sir that doesn't mean that there aren't any."  
  
"I know Carter."  
  
"We've got to do something."  
  
"We are Carter. We spent all morning looking in those foothills for something and Daniel has been learning all sorts of new and interesting things ... like this was a Goa'uld planet at one time and for some strange reason they stopped coming here."  
  
"But sir ..."  
  
"And we'll continue looking. Okay Carter?"  
  
"Okay sir."  
  
Jack turned to Daniel again. "Daniel, do you think you'll learn anything else if you spend some more time with Tatapesaah and his people?"  
  
"Well. I don't know Jack. I might."  
  
"Good enough for me. You go back. Carter, Teal'c and I'll go back to where we ended our search. Find out, if you can, if there are any caves that these guys know about. Maybe some caves that they aren't allowed to go into or something. What would they call it? Sacred places? If there is any Asgard technology lying around, it would probably be there."  
  
"Right. Oh and Jack..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We've all been invited to join in the ceremony. Which means we'll have to learn their dance and stuff."  
  
"Just Peachy. I always wanted to learn how to Ghost Dance."  
  
***  
  
"Over here, Colonel."  
  
O'Neill left the wall of bushes he was poking through to join Carter. He hoped she had found the cave they were looking for, but the look on her face as he approached wasn't very encouraging. She pointed.  
  
"Well, bite me," he said.  
  
Carter glanced quickly at him and he smiled. "Just something I heard when Teal'c was watching TV the other day. It just seemed to fit."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Carter.  
  
Teal'c who had noticed that both O'Neill and Carter had stopped looking for the cave entrance and were now talking together walked to where they were standing. Both O'Neill and Carter turned to look at him.  
  
"Well Teal'c. It looks like Carter found our cave, but there is a small problem."  
  
Teal'c looked. The cave entrance was covered in bushes, but not enough to hide the fact that the ceiling had collapsed and a solid wall of rock was now between them and whatever secrets the cave might hold.  
  
O'Neill moved in for a closer look. The entrance to the cave was about 20 feet in height and about 10 feet at it's widest point. The collapsed part of the ceiling was not quite 10 feet in from the mouth of the cave. He bent down and picked up a small stone jiggling it in the palm of his hand while he looked around. Carter and Teal'c watched. He walked to the side of the cave, dropping the small stone, he ran his hand down the side of the wall.  
  
"Carter, come here."  
  
When she joined him, he pointed to the wall. "I'm no spelunker, but I don't think this cave is natural."  
  
Carter put her hand on the wall. Instead of a rough, stony texture the cave's walls were smooth as glass. She turned on her flashlight and played it on the surface in front of her. The light did not bounce off of the wall, but seemed to be absorbed by it. Holding the light closer, she again put her hand on the surface.  
  
"Sir, there are no marks on this wall at all. Nothing to indicate that it was dug out by any excavating machinery I've ever seen."  
  
O'Neill reached down and pulled his knife. Moving to where Carter was still shining her flashlight, he tried to dig into the wall. His knife, the edge razor sharp, left no discernible mark on the surface.  
  
"Well, it's certainly as hard as . . . rock."  
  
Carter back stepped to the entrance of the cave, moving her flashlight along the cave wall as she did. Using her free hand, she felt along the edge of the cave mouth.  
  
"Colonel. I don't believe this is rock. Feel here."  
  
O'Neill did as he was told. His hand running up and down the edge of the cave. "It's rough here, but less than an inch in it turns into that smooth stuff. It almost feels like glass." He still had his knife out and he began to dig around the edge. He made a dent in the rock itself with the point of his knife, but as soon as his knife hit the smooth section it just slid across the surface. Putting his knife back in its sheath, he motioned for her to join him outside with Teal'c.  
  
"It's getting late and I want to see if Daniel has made any progress in his information gathering. We'll come back here tomorrow and see if it's possible to clear that rock slide away."  
  
As they began their trek back to the village, Carter began to talk.  
  
"Sir, bear with me for a moment. The vent we found had air coming from it. That means that there must be some sort of circulation going on inside there somewhere. It might mean that the slide isn't very deep or very solid, and air is being pulled into the cave through the slide. Of course it could also mean that whatever is on the other side of that slide is creating the circulation."  
  
"Like some big air conditioner," said O'Neill.  
  
"Yes, sir. But whatever it is, with the evidence of the walls of that cave we can assume that there was an advanced civilization at work here at some time."  
  
"Ya think."  
  
"Yes, sir. I do."  
  
Teal'c, who had the lead, suddenly stopped and motioned for his team mates to be quiet.  
  
"What?" whispered O'Neill.  
  
"Listen."  
  
They were not that far from the village and the wind was blowing in their direction. All could smell smoke from something burning and over that they could hear screams and yelling.  
  
All of O'Neill's instincts turned on at once and he began running towards the village knowing that Teal'c and Carter would follow. Reaching the tree line, he knelt and put up a hand to indicate that the other two should do the same.  
  
"Damn," he whispered as Teal'c and Carter joined him. "Snake heads."  
  
Three Jaffa sporting the symbol of Heru'ur were herding Lacotia into the center of the village where a fourth waited. There was no sign of Daniel in the prisoners and O'Neill hoped that he had made it out of the village before the Goa'uld had arrived.  
  
"What are we going to do, sir?" asked Carter.  
  
"Wait a minute. See what they're up to and how many there are. I spot four. And I don't see Daniel anywhere."  
  
"I see four as well, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson is there O'Neill. He is standing by Tatapesaah."  
  
Jack looked. Daniel had one of the brightly patterned blankets draped around him and over his head. He was trying to blend in with the rest of the tribesmen. So far it seemed to be working. The Jaffa had not singled him out.  
  
"Teal'c, could this just be a scouting party? Would they just send four through the Gate to explore?"  
  
"It is possible O'Neill. This planet has not been visited by any Goa'uld in a great deal of time. Heru'ur may be trying to find new worlds to harvest."  
  
"Okay then. Tell me what happens if a scouting party doesn't return."  
  
"Apophis would send another group of Jaffa through. The second group would contain more Jaffa. If the second group did not return, he would send ships."  
  
"Sweet," sighed Jack. "If we took out those four there, how long do you think we have before Heru'ur would send a second bunch through the Gate?"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I do not know, O'Neill. It could be days, weeks, or even months. It will depend on how much Heru'ur wants this world and what he wants it for."  
  
Jack took the safety off of his MP-9, pulled the clip, and put it back in. "Well kids it looks like whatever timetable we're working on here has just been accelerated. All right, here's the plan."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 6 


	6. Part VI

Part 6  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
When it was over, Jack was surprised that it had been as easy as it had been. Goa'uld arrogance had worked in their favor.  
  
The village was in a clearing, but there were several of the tipis that were set rather close to the tree line. Jack had Carter and Teal'c set up a diversion on the far side of the village. It had drawn away three of the Jaffa leaving only one to guard the villagers.  
  
Jack had then used the cover of the tipis to get as close to the center of the village as he could. Since all the villagers were kneeling or sitting on the ground, it had left the lone Jaffa a perfect target. Three shots later and he was on the ground, dead. The villagers had sat stunned at the suddenness of the attack which was fine with Jack. That way they wouldn't interfere with his and Daniel's trailing after the other three Jaffa who had engaged Carter and Teal'c. By the time that Jack and Daniel had reached the skirmish, the three Jaffa were down.  
  
Tatapesaah had been the first to find SG1. He had walked slowly around the fallen Jaffa and then had looked at O'Neill and nodded. Then he had walked slowly back to his people.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours had passed since the surprise visit by Heru'ur's Jaffa. SG1 was still reeling not from the attack, but from what they had seen Tatapesaah and his men do to the bodies. All four Jaffa had been dragged from the village and then dismembered - their bodies left in the sun to rot. Jack had started to protest when it became obvious what the Lacotia were going to do, but Daniel had grabbed him and held him back.  
  
"They believe that the body is transferred to the afterlife as is when they die. By dismembering them, they are handicapping them. They won't be able to fight if they have no arms or legs. The Sioux did this to all of Custer's men, except him. Him they left whole - out of respect," Daniel explained.  
  
While examining his rifle and checking his ammunition supply Jack asked, "What are our options? Carter?"  
  
"Well sir, we could relocate Tatapesaah and his people. We've found several worlds where they would be safe from the Goa'uld," answered Carter.  
  
"That's one. Any others?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yes, Daniel?"  
  
"Teal'c said that we probably have a couple of days before Heru'ur begins to miss these guys right?" he asked.  
  
"Teal'c is guessing that we might have a couple of days. We don't know what their orders were. Maybe they were supposed to report back to him in a couple of hours," replied Jack.  
  
"We would be worried if one of our teams missed a report time, but would the Goa'uld? We know that they don't value human life much."  
  
"True. What's your point?"  
  
"I think we should dig out that cave. See what's in there. You said yourself that the cave wasn't man-made. If there is something in there that can help fight the Goa'uld, shouldn't we look for it?"  
  
"Daniel, there is absolutely no evidence that there is some sort of Goa'uld killing device in that cave."  
  
"The dreams, Jack. And all the other stuff."  
  
"What other stuff?"  
  
"The legends. Jack we've been on enough worlds to realize that all of these legends usually contain some truth to them. Look at Crimmeria for example. There was Thor's Hammer and The Hall of Might. The Asgard aren't the only race we've encountered that have protected others from the Goa'uld. There were the Spirits on Tonani's world and . . ."  
  
"I agree with you. I think we should find out what's in that cave."  
  
"And there were the . . . what did you say?"  
  
"I said I agree with you. We need to find out what is in that cave."  
  
"Jack, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, Daniel. I'm feeling fine for the first time since we started this mission. Look, we can't go around relocating everyone we find who is being threatened by the Goa'uld. It wouldn't work. We'd soon have so many different people on different worlds that the Goa'uld would have a field day if they ever found them. We have to help these people fight for themselves and if that is through some sort of device that some ancient race has left behind, well then, we'll just have to fix it."  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day was spent in explaining to Tatapesaah about the cave and what needed to be done. He accepted SG-1's advice and promised that he would ask his people to help clear the mouth of the cave, but they had to wait until the morning. Tonight they were to do a Ghost Dance.  
  
O'Neill watched with as much patience as he could muster the people preparing for the Ghost Dance. Of course, Daniel was in his element wandering around the different tipis and examining everything that the Lacotia did. Tatapesaah's people seemed to have no objection to explaining to the young archaeologist just what they were doing and how it related to the ceremony that they were going to do that night. There had been only one problem as the preparations continued and that had been O'Neill.  
  
"No, Daniel. I am not changing my clothes," said Jack.  
  
"Jack it's very important ... it's a very important part in this ceremony. Everyone has to be wearing the clothing that the Ghost Dance requires. If you don't, well, you won't be saved," explained Daniel.  
  
"Daniel," said Jack drawing out the name, "this is a legend - a story, remember? Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"Sir," interrupted Carter.  
  
"Yes Carter."  
  
"Remember back when we were first starting to explore through the Gate? Remember P3X593. I had to get dressed up in that blue dress...?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jack smiling wistfully at her, "I remember." Suddenly he shook his head and the smile disappeared. "What's good for the goose?"  
  
"Is good for the gander." finished Daniel with a big grin on his face.  
  
"All right. I'll wear the stuff, but my god it smells like ..."  
  
"A dead animal?" asked Teal'c.  
  
"Yes, exactly. A dead animal," said Jack using two fingers to pick up the brightly colored, leather shirt that Tatapesaah had given to him to wear for the dance. "And it's probably full of vermin."  
  
"Geez Jack, I thought you Special Ops guys were tough ... used to this stuff ... going out on your own for who knows how long ... eating snakes and rats," quipped Daniel.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel with eyes full of innocence as he pulled Tatapesaah's shirt over his head and over his BDUs. "Daniel, I'll have you know I have never eaten a rat." Straightening out the shirt, he then slung his MP-9 over the his head. "Well, how do I look?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, great. Now the pants," said Carter handing him a pair of leather leggings.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes heavenward. "Oh yeah, can't forget these little beauties, can we?" he said taking them from Carter. As he lifted his right leg preparatory to pulling on the pants over what he was already wearing, he stopped and looked at the rest of his team. "Well, aren't you guys going to get ready?"  
  
The rest of his team smiled and began their dressing, doing the same thing as their commander and pulling the garments that Tatapesaah had given them over the top of their uniforms. When they were finished, they looked at each other and suddenly all Jack, Sam, and Daniel burst out laughing at the sight of themselves wearing the brightly colored leathers while Teal'c looked on. Slowly the laughter died down as the seriousness of their situation took hold on their minds. As one they all turned and walked back into the village to join the other's in the Ghost Dance ceremony.  
  
***  
  
One, extremely large, extremely hot fire burned in the center of village. Several women were tending to the fire while four, young men brought out small drums covered with the same symbols that SG-1 could spot on their clothing. Tatapesaah, upon seeing SG-1 approach, favored them with a smile and a nod which was returned by Teal'c.  
  
"You honor us with your participation," said Tatapesaah solemnly.  
  
"It is us that is honored, Tatapesaah, for being asked to join in your ceremony," responded Daniel. Waving his hand to indicate his team mates, he added, "I've explained what we're going to be doing here tonight to my friends."  
  
Tatapesaah nodded his approval and glanced at Jack who looked slightly uncomfortable in his new getup. Noticing that Tatapesaah was looking at him, he raised a questioning hand to his chest.  
  
"Ah, yes. We're ready whenever you are," he said.  
  
"Good," said Tatapesaah. "We will begin shortly. Everyone dances together - even the women must dance. Do not feel it is necessary to join in the singing. We all know that our ways are not your ways and you are not familiar with the songs."  
  
"Oh I'm sure we'll catch on real quick, Tater..." began Jack looking quickly at Daniel for help.  
  
"Ta-t(upside down e)-pe-saw," whispered Daniel.  
  
"Tatapesaah. We'll do our best not to embarrass your people," said Jack adding sotto voice, "or ourselves."  
  
Witashaun approached and whispered something to Tatapesaah who then nodded. As she was walking away he said, "Witashaun has just told me that all is in readiness. Please," he held out a hand pointing to his people who now formed a circle around the large, bonfire, "join us."  
  
SG-1 followed Tatapesaah and they joined in the circle of people. The four, young men holding onto the ceremonial drums softly began to beat out a slow rhythm and the people began shuffling around the fire in a lazy circle. Jack and Teal'c simply walked, but Daniel and Carter tried to imitate the steps that the Lacotia people were taking.  
  
Ever so slowly the rhythm being beat out on the drums increased, the movement of the people matching it. Softly at first, voices began to raise in song - a discordant sound to the four members of SG-1, but somehow enticing. Enticing enough so that Jack found himself, along with the rest of his team, chanting along with Tatapesaah's people.  
  
As the dance continued and the rhythm got faster, Jack began to lose himself in the primal mood that was being set. What had started out as a slow walk, now became a bounce as one foot left the ground, knee high in the air, to be replaced by the other one as soon as that foot hit the ground. He seemed to lose all track of time as they progressed in their journey around the fire.  
  
***  
  
Sam Carter smiled to herself as she watched Colonel O'Neill at first just walk slowly around the circle then begin to actually seem to feel the rhythm and begin dancing and chanting with everyone else. She looked over at Teal'c who was also becoming involved with the dance and noted that it seemed almost natural to him. Looking towards Daniel, she wasn't surprised to see him reveling in the what was happening - joining in the guttural sounding song and bouncing around just like Tatapesaah's people.  
  
Circuit after circuit was made and she surprised herself as well, when she began to pick up the rhythm and start singing. As she continued, she could feel the heat from the fire on her face and hands. Quite surprisingly she found that the beat of the drums seemed to match the beat of her heart, yet as they continued around in their circle and the beat of the drums grew faster her heart beat seemed to slow. On and on through the evening they danced and soon she lost all track of time and, she thought to herself, space. Her vision began to blur at the edges as though from lack of oxygen and for just a moment she panicked. She was able to quell the sudden urge to stop and sit and found herself once more totally involved in the dance.  
  
She couldn't see the Colonel, Daniel, or Teal'c any longer and found that it didn't bother her. Slowly and softly, she began to hear a humming sound from the distance and as it got closer it grew in volume until it was all she could hear. There was another small finger of panic, quickly quashed as she felt her feet leaving the ground. Releasing her conscious mind and letting whatever was going to happen, happen she felt herself slowly floating up and away from the circle of people on the ground. Then, quite suddenly, with incredible force and speed she was hurled towards the mountain where they had found the cave.  
  
Watching, feeling herself a part of the journey but at the same time - an observer, she saw herself entering the cave and melding through the fallen rock that plugged the cave's entrance. As she moved through the rock, she felt herself slowing until she was moving at no more than a casual, walking pace. Finally the obstruction came to an end and she stopped, feet on the ground of the cave floor. The humming that had been continuous throughout her journey and seemed to surround her, had not changed and she tilted her head noticing that now the noise was coming from in front of her. Taking a few experimental steps in the direction of the sound, she found that her legs worked as they normally did. With more certainty and quite a bit of curiosity, she walked forward down the tunnel. After what she calculated was a hundred yards, she could see a soft, golden glow from up ahead and the humming noise that she followed suddenly stopped. So did she.  
  
***  
  
Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were all beginning to tire. Looking at his watch, Jack noticed that two hours had passed and yet Tatapesaah's people showed no signs of stopping. Not wanting to insult the Chief, he continued in his seemingly endless trek around the fire. Catching Daniel's eye, he motioned to his wrist and the watch and saw Daniel shrug his shoulders in answer.  
  
~~Okay we keep going, but I'm going to need some Dr. Scholl's when this is done.~~  
  
Jack glanced across the flames of the fire to where Carter marched. Concern for her began in his mind when he noticed the blank look in her eyes and the slackness of her face muscles. As he watched, she suddenly slumped to the ground. Jack left his place in the circle and rushed to her, kneeling down and checking quickly for a pulse. The first thing he noticed was how hot and dry her skin was. Daniel and Teal'c had also rushed to her side, both kneeling down next to Jack.  
  
"She's burning up," said Jack as he lifted her to take her away from the heat of the fire. As he did, he noticed that several other of the women had fallen to the ground and yet, the men of the tribe seemed unconcerned as they kept up their dance. Daniel rushed to get a bowl of water while Jack set Carter down when he could no longer feel the heat of the fire on his back. Teal'c followed concern for the Captain evident in his face. Daniel came back with the bowl and a rag which, after dipping it in the water, he began to brush across Carter's face.  
  
"Daniel?" asked Jack.  
  
"I don't know, Jack." Daniel looked back towards the fire and Jack followed his gaze. From what he could tell every woman in the tribe was now lying on the ground, motionless and still the men danced on.  
  
"It's got to be a part of the dance," said Daniel. "It wasn't unusual for some of the people to fall into a trance. That was really the whole purpose of the dance to put you in a trance. The Indians believed that once there you could see things - visions and that those visions always had some meaning. A purpose."  
  
"What kind of purpose?" asked Jack checking Carter's pulse once more.  
  
"Usually something about yourself or an answer to a problem or a question. They're always couched in symbols. It's up to you and to the shaman to translate the symbols," explained Daniel.  
  
"Her pulse is really slow, Daniel and so is her breathing. What do we do?"  
  
Daniel continued to try to cool Carter with the water. "I don't know, Jack. I think it's best that we let her come out of it on her own. Who knows? Maybe she'll see something that can help."  
  
"You really believe this stuff? You honestly think that Carter is going to have some sort of vision that is going to solve this thing?" asked Jack.  
  
"Jack I just don't know. Look. Don't you think it's strange that all the men have had this dream of foreboding - of annihilation of the people here and none of the women had it. Now," began Daniel waving an arm around him, "only the women seem to be affected here. Only the women have passed out. None of the men."  
  
"How long do we wait? I can't really justify not taking Carter back to the Gate and the SGC for very long."  
  
"Give it a little more time Jack. These dances can go on for hours before they stop. I'd almost guess now that the women seem to have dropped that the men are going to be stopping soon. I would bet that they'll feel they've accomplished something and wait for the women to wake up."  
  
"Alright Daniel," said Jack rocking back on his heels. "A little more time but if she doesn't come to soon and if you can't get her cooled down, we take her back."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 7 


	7. Part VII

Part 7  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
Carter's curiosity soon overcame her caution and she slowly advanced towards the light. After ten yards the tunnel opened up into a large cavern lit with a soft, golden light from several crystals hanging from the roof of the cavern. Staring in awe at the immensity of the cavern and what filled it, she moved inside. Directly in front of her was a maze of waist high walls. There was one opening but before heading towards it, she looked around taking in as much information as she could.  
  
She counted ten of the illuminating crystals, each was approximately five feet in diameter and they were hung equally spaced around the inside of the cavern. Along the walls of the cavern were murals and she could see Daniel dancing from one mural to another in excitement. In what appeared to be the exact center of the cavern and the center of the maze of walls was a large rectangular obelisk reminding her of the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey.  
  
Foregoing traversing around the walls and looking at the murals, the scientist in her took her into the entry to the maze. It seemed to her that it should be an easy matter to make it to the center and the obelisk since the walls were so short - you could tell quite easily the path to take. However as she got closer and closer to the center she began to register a feeling of unease and as it grew in intensity, she noticed her vision blurring once again. Trying to fight the feeling, she advanced.  
  
***  
  
Jack was the first to see Carter's eyes fly open. He grabbed Daniel's shoulder and the two of them helped her into a sitting position. At first it appeared to Jack that she was in shock she was looking wildly around her, but slowly the panicked look in her eyes dimmed and she shook her head.  
  
"Sir, the most incredible thing just happened," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Jack. "You passed out along with all the other women here."  
  
Carter turned to look at where they had all been dancing. "All of them, sir?"  
  
"Yes Carter. All of them."  
  
"No men?"  
  
"Nope, no men," he answered.  
  
"Must be a girl-thing," she quipped smiling at her commanding officer.  
  
Jack matched her smile and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Captain. It must be a girl-thing."  
  
Carter made to get to her feet and both Jack and Daniel helped her up.  
  
"That was the weirdest thing. I think I just had an out of body experience," she tried to explain.  
  
"You had a vision," stated Daniel.  
  
Carter scratched the top of her head and then ruffled her hair. "Yeah, I guess you could say that that's what happened. I was in the cave, behind where the ceiling has fallen in."  
  
Daniel's eyes opened wide. "Really? What's in there? Anything to help us help these people? Did you recognize anything? Was there ..."  
  
"Daniel," interrupted Jack. "I'm sure Captain Carter will tell us all about it. But first," he said pointing towards Tatapesaah, " let's go help them. It looks as if all the women are starting to wake up now."  
  
Several hours later SG-1 was seated around a much smaller fire than the one they had been dancing around earlier. Once they were sure that Carter was alright, they went and helped the natives to get their women to their tipis. Then they had had to talk to Tatapesaah. He had been disappointed that nothing had happened except that all the women had seemed to have entered into a trance. What he was expecting, Jack and the team never understood. Jack was convinced that Tatapesaah didn't know what he was expecting either. They had finally convinced him that maybe what happened was what was supposed to happen at this juncture and that they should all wait to hear from the women what they had seen. He left to go tend to his daughter leaving SG-1 to head back to their small encampment and Carter's debriefing of what she had seen.  
  
"Sir, it was amazing. I've never felt anything like that before," she was saying.  
  
"Hallucination?"  
  
"No sir, I don't think so," answered Carter. "I don't know what it was exactly, but like I said earlier it was similar to the out of body experiences people talk about."  
  
"So you floated through the air and through a mountain of rock and into a cavern?"  
  
"Well you floated off of your couch and hit your fireplace," she reminded him.  
  
"Carter, that was a dream," said Jack rubbing his back where it had hit the mantle of his fireplace not that long ago.  
  
"If you say so, Sir," she said letting a smile escape.  
  
"Sam. Forget Jack. What did you see?" order Daniel.  
  
"Forget Jack?" said Jack.  
  
Daniel threw him a very disgusted look which Jack shrugged off by playfully punching the young man. Both men then looked at Carter waiting for her report. She feigned confusion and pointed to her chest. "Me? I take it you two are finished then?" she teased.  
  
"Yes Captain. Daniel and I are finished," answered Jack.  
  
"Okay. There's a large cavern behind the cave-in about a hundred yards in. It's illuminated with these five foot crystals that are hanging in intervals around the room. When I first entered the tunnel, there was a loud humming but it stopped as soon as I got close the cavern. I thought it was the humming of some machinery at first. I still don't know.  
  
"Anyway inside the cavern, along the walls are these very ornate murals. I didn't get a good look at them because I decided to go for the center of the room. There's a maze with walls about waist-high and in the center of it, which also looks to be the center of the cavern is this large, black obelisk - you know like the one in that movie - 2001?"  
  
"Hey," interrupted Daniel, "that obelisk hummed - remember how they all go to the moon and as they get closer to it, it starts humming louder and louder and then they all cover their ears because it's so loud?"  
  
"Uh, huh. Can't be the same one," said Jack.  
  
"Why not?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Because Daniel, that was a movie," said Jack. "And besides, there's no one here named Dave."  
  
"Jack," said an exasperated Daniel.  
  
"Well, you brought it up."  
  
"I didn't mean that the obelisk in the movie and Sam's obelisk are the same thing."  
  
"Then why did you say 'Why not?'"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Yeah, just because."  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"Yes, Teal'c"  
  
"It seems to me that we are not accomplishing anything with this conversation," said Teal'c.  
  
Jack nodded at his friend. "You're right Teal'c. I think that that Ghost Dance thing has made us all a little loopy." Seeing that Teal'c was about to ask what loopy was he amended, "silly."  
  
"I see." Teal'c's tone indicated that he didn't see at all, but was going to go along with it just to stop the loopiness.  
  
Turning back to Carter he said, "So Carter. What happened next?"  
  
"Well Sir, I entered the maze but as I got closer to the obelisk I started getting this really odd feeling and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with you guys there."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
Carter shrugged, "That's all, Sir."  
  
"Well it's obvious to me that we need to clear that slide and get into that cavern," said Daniel.  
  
"I think we already came to that conclusion, Daniel. In the morning with the help of some of TaterTots people - remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So I would suggest that we all get some sleep. I'll take first watch and wake Teal'c in a couple of hours. Okay?"  
  
"Very well, O'Neill."  
  
***  
  
Tatapesaah was true to his word and ten of his most able-bodied warriors waited for O'Neill and his team to lead them to the cave to begin the excavation. Tatapesaah, himself, and his daughter, Witashaun, were there also.  
  
"I would like to see this cave," he requested.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not," said O'Neill.  
  
"Tatapesaah, about last night," began Daniel.  
  
"The women all saw the same vision, Daniel Jackson. A cave behind a wall of rock. We are most confused. This has never happened before," said Tatapesaah. All could see the nervousness and no small amount of fear on his face and hear it in his voice.  
  
"You've had other Ghost Dances?" asked Carter.  
  
"No. This is the first. We have never had a need to do one before this. Many of our warriors have had visions in the past, but all have been different. The women never have. This is what confuses us and concerns us. All the women of the tribe had a vision and all the women of the tribe had the same one. Before that, there were the dreams, some of my people say they are visions also. All the men having the same dream of a horrible evil overtaking and destroying the tribe." Tatapesaah looked at his daughter and then glanced over at the ten warriors he had brought with him.  
  
Jack followed his gaze and noticed that the men looked just as nervous and scared as their tribal leader.  
  
"My people look to me for leadership and guidance in this. I am looking to you. Tell me. Can you help?"  
  
Eyes bounced back forth between the four members of SG-1 until they all finally settled on Daniel. Jack titled his head slightly in Daniel's direction. Daniel was the team's voice and Jack trusted him to say the right thing. Daniel, whom Jack found at times a little dense when it came to subtle hints, seemed to see this one for he took a step forward putting him a little closer to the Lakota leader.  
  
"Tatapesaah," he began. "The men who attacked your village yesterday. We've run into them before. We've fought them before and we've won. We," said Daniel sweeping an arm to indicate his team mates, "believe that a long time ago you're people were slaves to others just like them. For some reason, though, they stopped visiting you. We think that the cave holds the answer to why and that it will protect you from them this time if we can figure out how it works. We believe that the dreams your men have been having are a premonition - a warning that these evil men are coming back and that you are to ready yourselves."  
  
Daniel paused and looked at Jack. Reading from Daniel's eyes that he was asking permission to tell Tatapesaah something. Jack felt he knew what Daniel wanted to say, so he nodded. Getting his answer Daniel nodded back.  
  
"Tatapesaah, we ... Jack, Teal'c and myself, have shared that nightmare vision as well. I'd like to think that it's why we're here ... to help you."  
  
"You had the dream as well?" he asked eyes opening wide in surprise.  
  
"Yes, we did. And the only difference between your dreams and ours were that we were in it," answered Daniel.  
  
"But you ... you are from a world far away. How can this be?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "I don't know. We don't know. But we did and we're here."  
  
"Right," interrupted Jack. "So why don't we get going to that cave and dig it out. Let's see if what we find on the other side of the slide is what the girls saw."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 8 


	8. Part VIII

Part 8  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
"Sir, it can't be much further now," said Carter as she watched more rock being hauled out by Tatapesaah's warriors and the men of her team.  
  
Jack had just come out with a load of rock and had dumped it onto the ever growing pile off to the side of the cave mouth. He dropped to the ground where he stood and pulled out his canteen. He poured some of the water over his head and then drank what was left.  
  
"God I hope so, Carter." He watched Teal'c emerge from the mouth of the cave with another load of rock, a sheen of perspiration covering his head and running in rivulets down his smooth face. "I'm not as young as I was and my back is starting to complain," he said rubbing at the offending spot.  
  
A shout from Daniel from inside the cave brought Jack to his feet as fast as his complaining muscles would let him.  
  
"Well, looks like you were right, Captain," said Jack taking the lead back into the cave.  
  
Once inside Jack could see Daniel's flashlight bouncing off the wall of stone they had been working on, but there was something new - a small space where the light didn't bounce back but was swallowed up instead as it entered a hole that had finally appeared indicating that they were almost through.  
  
"Jack!" yelled Daniel as soon as he spotted SG-1's leader enter the cave. "We've gone through. It's open on the other side. Come look."  
  
Jack walked forward turning on his own flashlight. Aiming it's beam in the spot Daniel's flash light was still illuminating, he looked through.  
  
"Daniel turn off your flashlight," ordered Jack as he also turned off his. He continued to peer through the hole in the rock wall after the lights had been extinguishes. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could barely make out the tunnel on the other side disappearing into darkness. Turning back to his crew, he said, "Well Carter, no light on the other side."  
  
"Sir I walked for a hundred yards or so before I spotted the light," she reminded.  
  
"Yeah, so you said. Okay," he said rubbing his hands together. "Let's take it easy here. We still need to get some of the rock out of here, but we're close to being able to just push some of it in to clear enough space to get through."  
  
He backed up out of the way to let those stronger and younger take over while he and Carter watched. Another couple of trips outside with a load of rocks and Teal'c satisfied that they wouldn't bring more rock crashing down on their heads, pushed what was left inward. The rock tumbled out, front and back of the slide sending up plumes of long, accumulated dust and dirt. Everyone covered their mouths and eyes until it settled. Daniel, as usual, was the first to scramble over the onto the other side.  
  
"Daniel!" called Jack almost tripping in his haste to catch up to the young archaeologist. "Stop where you are. RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"But Jack," objected Daniel turning to the voice.  
  
"No buts, Daniel," said Jack grabbing the young man's arm. "We do this by the book. You are still basically a non-combatant and we don't know what we're going to find down there. Not for sure. So you will follow Teal'c and I. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yeah Jack, you're right of course," said an apologetic Daniel.  
  
"Good," said Jack. He turned to the men who had helped clear the way. "One of you needs to go back and tell Tata-whatever that we've punched through to the other side. Ah, you," he said pointing to the tallest of the bunch. "And you five." He picked out the five standing farthest away from him, "you guys stay here. Wait for ah, you know. When he gets here, one of you bring him after us. The other four stay here, just in case we need some help. You four," he said indicating the rest, " you come with us. Teal'c and I will lead, then Carter, then Daniel. You guys bring up the rear. Okay?"  
  
Nods from all around and the departure of the one Jack had singled out to go and get the tribal leader, told Jack that everyone understood. "Well," he said looking over at Teal'c who now stood with his Staff Weapon, " shall we?"  
  
Four flashlights bobbed down the tunnel as they walked, Teal'c a few feet ahead of Jack and to the left. After about a hundred yards, Teal'c slowed his forward motion.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"I see it, Teal'c."  
  
The soft, golden glow that Carter had seen in her vision was starting to make itself known. Jack turned off his flashlight and when the other three saw him do it, they followed suit. The four warriors who were at the back of the profession started to whisper nervously to each other which worried Jack a bit. He didn't want anyone to start having the heebie-jeebies from what they might find that light illuminating. Turning to the four men he asked, "Are you guys all right with this? Do you want to wait here?"  
  
The four men took turns looking at each other, then as a group they squared their shoulders and nodded. "We are warriors, O'Neill. Our people are in danger. We have no choice but to follow. Do not worry about us," the smallest man of the four answered.  
  
Jack smiled at them. "Good, I knew I could count on you guys." He turned back to Teal'c. "Well, it's now or never."  
  
Teal'c nodded. Another ten yards and they were all standing just inside one of the largest caverns that Jack had ever seen.  
  
***  
  
"My God," whispered Jack. "This has got to be the entire inside of this mountain."  
  
"Sir, this is almost exactly what I saw in my vision - exactly except for the size. It's even bigger," said Carter.  
  
"This is incredible, I mean, it's fantastic. Jack do you know what this is? It's absolutely unbelievable." Daniel was bouncing up and down, one hand on top of his head as he ran from the mouth of the cave to the first mural. "Jack - Sam - Teal'c. I can't believe this. It's phenomenal."  
  
"Calm down, Daniel. And breathe. We don't need you passing out on us right now," cautioned Jack. Deciding he needed to gauge how the four Indians with them were taking this, he casually glanced in their direction.  
  
To him they seemed frozen in shock: mouth's open and eyes wide. But at least, he thought, they hadn't run in fear. He walked to them and pointedly looked into their eyes. Blinking rapidly, one finally noticed that Jack was standing in front of them. He nodded and Jack took it as an indication that they would be able to handle this discovery.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes Daniel."  
  
"This place."  
  
"I know Daniel, it's incredible."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look at it. The size of this place and these murals they're all in perfect condition."  
  
"Teal'c seen anything like this before," asked Jack turning in a slow circle to take in the murals.  
  
"No O'Neill. I have not."  
  
"Okay, Carter. There seems to be something missing - something from your vision."  
  
"I know, Sir. The obelisk. Everything else is here though. The murals, the light crystals, and the maze," she said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sir maybe that's the problem. Maybe we have to do something to get the obelisk to appear," suggested Carter.  
  
"Well right off the top of my head I'd have to agree with you," said Jack. "But how?"  
  
"Well, it's probably in here somewhere," said Daniel swinging his arms to indicate the murals.  
  
"I'll buy that. Stuff usually is where we're concerned. All right," said Jack, "here's what we're going to do. Since I'm the leader of this group, I can do this. Daniel, you start on these picture things and see if they give us any answers. You four stand guard at the door here. Make sure nothing sneaks up on us. Carter you help Daniel. Teal'c and I are going to traverse this maze here and see if anything happens." He looked at each as he gave out his orders and saw nods as each indicated that he understood. Satisfied he looked back at Teal'c. "Shall we?"  
  
"As you wish, O'Neill."  
  
Jack looked around once more to see that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. Daniel and Carter were conversing over by the start of the first mural. The four warriors seemed to be on alert for any signs of danger either from inside the cavern or coming up the tunnel behind them. Feeling satisfied, he stepped towards the opening in the maze and came up short.  
  
"Is there a problem, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c who was only a step behind.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he answered rubbing his nose. "There seems to be some sort of force field here."  
  
"I see nothing."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Neither do I," said Jack. He stopped the rubbing of his nose and put out his hand which met resistance when he tried to reach in past the entrance to the maze. "Yeah, definitely some sort of force field."  
  
Teal'c walked up to Jack's side and tried also. When Jack saw that Teal'c's hand was also meeting the same resistance he said to Daniel and Carter, "Ah, kids."  
  
"Yeah, Jack," answered Daniel.  
  
"We seem to have a small problem here."  
  
"What sort of problem?" asked Carter as she walked to where Jack and Teal'c were standing.  
  
"There's something stopping us from entering the maze," answered Jack. He tried again and this time moved over one of the waist high walls. "It seems to be all around the thing, not just the entrance."  
  
"Let me try, Sir," said Carter moving in to take Teal'c's place. She put up a hand and pulled it back. "Same with me, Sir." Looking over at the four natives she said, "Let me try something. Obatoc could you please come here?" she asked.  
  
The man named Obatoc looked first to his friends and then slowly walked to where Carter was standing.  
  
"Yes, Major Carter," he said.  
  
"Obatoc, would you please put your hand up here," she said showing him what she wanted him to do.  
  
He held back and Jack could tell the man was nervous or scared. Either one was preventing him from complying to Carter's request.  
  
"It won't hurt," said Jack. "I promise." He smiled and tried to push through with his hand again to show the young warrior that he was telling the truth.  
  
Obatoc watched and then slowly raised his hand. Inch by inch it got closer to the spot where SG1's hands were stopped. By this time, Daniel had joined the group around the entrance to the maze and he crossed his arms and watched silently. As soon as Obatoc's hand came into contact with the obstruction, he pulled it back quickly. Then as though he realized that it hadn't caused him any damage, he tried again with the same result.  
  
"Well I guess that answers that question," said Jack. "Okay. Teal'c you go that way," he continued pointing towards the left. "And I'll go this way. We'll see if this thing does go all the way around. Daniel, I suppose you and Carter better get a start on those pictures. We need answers and PDQ."  
  
"PDQ, O'Neill?"  
  
"PDQ, Teal'c. Pretty damned quick."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh and Daniel?"  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"When TaterTot gets here, could you and Carter bring him up to speed?" asked Jack.  
  
"Sure Jack. No problem."  
  
Tatapesaah arrived when Jack and Teal'c were only a quarter each around the maze. So far neither man had found anywhere the force field wasn't blocking their path. As Jack searched he watched Tatapesaah and his men conferring excitedly before he made his way to where Daniel and Carter were standing discussing the mural. He continued to scan the surface of the force field while watching Daniel and Tatapesaah talk. Even though he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, their body language was enough to let him know that the tribal leader was excited as well as a bit nervous about this discovery. He saw Daniel point to the maze and to both Jack and Teal'c. Then he took Tatapesaah's arm and led him to the entrance to the maze. Jack could see Tatapesaah's shoulder's rise and fall as he took a deep breathe and then reach out a hand to touch the force field. His hand also stopped short of the entrance and he pulled his hand back and cast a puzzled look at Daniel. Apparently more explanations from Daniel ended with both men going back to the wall where Carter waited. Then all three looked at the wall. Occasionally someone would point at something and a head would nod or shake depending on whether the person agreed with whatever was being said, assumed Jack. Quickly tiring of watching, he looked to see that Teal'c had made as much progress around the maze as he which wasn't much further than when Tatapesaah had arrived. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 9 


	9. Part IX

Part 9  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
It had taken an hour for Jack and Teal'c to make it all around the maze. Neither one found a hint of a way past the force field. Jack hoped that Daniel would have better news.  
  
"Well Daniel?" asked Jack when he and Teal'c had rejoined their team mates.  
  
"Uh, oh Jack," said Daniel altering the focus of his eyes to meet Jack's. "I take it you didn't find any break in the force field."  
  
"Nothing, nada, nix, nil."  
  
"Too bad," said Daniel. "But I'm not surprised."  
  
Jack tilted his head to the right and raised his eyebrows. "Not surprised?"  
  
"No. It actually kind of shows it here if you look," replied the young man. He led Jack and Teal'c further along the wall - almost halfway around the cavern. "We walked the wall before actually trying to decipher any of it. You can see here that it shows the maze complete with a kind of a haze over it. I'm assuming it's the force field."  
  
"Really? Does it show how to get through it?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well we haven't gotten that far. This just kind of caught my eye while we were walking," he explained as he led his two friends back where they had left Tatapesaah and Carter. "It seems to be an actual history of this world starting back to when these Protectors ..."  
  
"Protectors?"  
  
"Well, that's what I'm calling them. This is probably some sort of protection device. Anyway, it starts when the Protectors first came here and found Tatapesaah's people and the Goa'uld."  
  
"So it is a Goa'uld planet?"  
  
"Oh yes. Definitely. See - here." Daniel pointed to the wall. On it Jack could make out what looked like a perfect likeness of one of RA's Jaffa. "RA?" he asked.  
  
"Looks like it. Why would RA transport native Americans. He couldn't pretend to be one of their gods and an Egyptian god at the same time, could he?"  
  
"I think this world was populated after the Giza Gate was buried. RA needed more slaves, more hosts. He probably used the Arctic Gate to bring them here. It would have been easy for him to switch personae's. I mean there doesn't appear to be any law against it," said Daniel. "Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c had followed Daniel's explanation. "I am not aware of any System Lord who ever became another god."  
  
"But it could happen, right?" asked Daniel.  
  
"There would be difficulties."  
  
"What sort of difficulties?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well I suppose," interrupted Daniel, "that the System Lord would have to find some way to make himself and his Jaffa conform to the new belief. I mean if this was RA, then his Jaffa still used their Anubis Headdress while here. So he had to find some god that the Lacotia believed in that used the dog form."  
  
"Makes sense," said Jack. "What else?"  
  
"Heru'ur uses the same head dress as RA did. Possibly this is one of his worlds," suggested Teal'c.  
  
"That's possible too, I suppose. I don't think it matters all that much. It's just kind of interesting is all," said Daniel.  
  
Jack looked back and forth between the people gathered around: Daniel, Teal'c, Carter, and Tatapesaah. Tatapesaah, he could see, was trying desperately to understand all that was being said.  
  
"Don't worry Chief," said Jack to Tatapesaah. "I get confused too when Daniel starts talking sometimes."  
  
Tatapesaah smiled and Jack and nodded. "I can understand why, O'Neill."  
  
"All right Daniel, we don't bother with finding out who this guy was. We just have confirmation that it was a Goa'uld. Right?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes, it was definitely a Goa'uld," answered Daniel.  
  
"So now we have to figure out how this, whatever this is, works?" asked Jack waving his arm around the chamber.  
  
"It's going to take awhile, Jack."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well this is a mural and some of the pictures are pretty self-explanatory, but the majority are couched using whatever logic these people followed. Some of it isn't real clear," Daniel tried to explain.  
  
Jack glanced over at Tatapesaah again and then at Carter. She nodded to him indicating her agreement with Daniel. "Okay. We have until the full moon. At least we think so since it was there in our dreams. How long until the full moon here?"  
  
"By my calculations two days," answered Carter.  
  
"Two days?" asked Daniel. "Sam, that isn't enough time."  
  
"Well it's all the time you've got buddy-boy, so you'd better busy. In the meantime, I'm going to want an advance warning system set up at the Gate," said Jack. "Carter you stay here with Daniel. He can use your help. Teal'c, you and I are going to go start set up something at the Gate and also figure out some way to stave off anyone coming through before Daniel's finished."  
  
"My people will help, O'Neill," said Tatapesaah. "Both in here and at your Gate."  
  
"Thank you, Chief. We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Colonel?" asked Hammond.  
  
While Jack was setting up a relay of guards at the Gate, he had contacted the SGC to give them a status report on their mission.  
  
"Sir, I think we have to do it," said Jack. "These people are relying on us, well Daniel and Carter anyway, to figure out a way to get their Goa'uld buster, if that's what it is, working again."  
  
"And if it isn't ... a Goa'uld buster?" asked Hammond.  
  
"Well, Sir. Then we figure out a way for these people to defend themselves or we leave and then have them bury that Gate and hope that whoever this is, they don't come in ships."  
  
"All right Colonel. I'm leaving the decision in your hands. I trust your judgment."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Jack severed the worm hole and turned to Tatapesaah who had followed him to the Stargate. He had expressed a desire to see how it worked and Jack had also felt that he needed to tell him that if SG1 had to leave, they would need to bury the Gate. He wanted to be able to explain everything to him, and the long walk to the Stargate had given him that time.  
  
Jack was developing a lot of respect for the Chief and his people and he hated the idea that his team might fail them. Damn the Goa'uld anyway. Why do they always pick on the innocents?  
  
Walking to the Stargate and back to the village had taken most of the day. Jack had set up a relay of men on the path with one in the tree line at the location of the Stargate. These men would act as an advance warning system in case whoever had sent that first batch of Jaffa through sent more before the night of the full moon they had all seen in their dream.  
  
Anxious to get back to the cavern to see if Daniel and Carter had made any headway into deciphering the murals, he picked up the pace shaving an hour off of their travel time.  
  
When they got to the village, they found that Teal'c had been busy. Caves had hidden the Bursar from the Goa'uld who had visited that world. He had had the women of the tribe move supplies to the tunnel of the cave while the men were busy camouflaging the mound of rock that they had removed the entrance.  
  
"Teal'c, this just might work," he said the big Jaffa who was surveying the work that was being done.  
  
Teal'c bowed his head. "I believe so, also."  
  
"Good thinking. I don't suppose you've heard from the two scientists, have you?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"No O'Neill. I have not."  
  
"Didn't think so. I'm going inside," said Jack. Looking at the how the mound of rock no longer looked like a new excavation, he shook his head, "This is really good, you know that."  
  
"Thank you, O'Neill. Tatapesaah's people are hard workers and grasped the idea right away."  
  
Shaking his head again, he moved off into the coolness of the cave. Teal'c had also hidden the entrance and had, just in case it was found, rebuilt a portion of the cave-in. In case they did have to hide in the cave, they could finish filling in the section left open and it would look like it did when SG1 first found it.  
  
"Amazing," he said.  
  
***  
  
Jack spotted Daniel with Carter and Witashaun about a quarter of the way around the cavern. Daniel was taking pictures of the walls with his ever present camera, a notebook tucked under one arm. Jack joined them after taking another look towards the center of the maze to see if there had been any change.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"Oh, hi Jack," greeted Daniel. "Got everything set up outside?"  
  
"Yes, we do," answered Jack. "How's it going in here? Any progress?"  
  
"Well, lots really, but no closer to the answer yet," replied Daniel. He swept his arm around the interior of the cavern. "There's still a lot to do."  
  
Jack had followed Daniel's arm with his head, then shook it. "Daniel, couldn't you just start further in? You know, closer to where the instructions for this thing might be? Or maybe just, you know, skim through it until you get to the exciting parts?"  
  
"Uh, no Jack. I can't," he said. "This thing is pictographic. Each picture represents a word of series of words. I've got to decipher what each picture means within it's relationship to the other pictures. Once I've got the basics down, the rest should go faster though."  
  
Jack looked at Carter who merely nodded her agreement. "Well you do realize that after today, which is almost gone by the way, you only have one more day to figure this thing out?"  
  
"Yes, Jack. I do and I'll get it done a lot faster if I'm not being interrupted," said Daniel who turned, let his camera hand from its strap, and take his notebook preparing to write something into it.  
  
"Sir," said Carter, "What did General Hammond have to say?"  
  
Jack continued to stare at Daniel for a moment, knowing he'd just been reprimanded by him. Realizing that Carter had interrupted the conversation to stave off one of his and Daniel's little discussions that usually ended up going no where, he turned to face her.  
  
"General Hammond is trusting us to do what we think is best," he said. "We will have to decide sometime tomorrow how we're going to handle this. Teal'c has had some of the villages begin storing supplies in the tunnel and he's camouflaged it so that hopefully the Goa'uld won't find it."  
  
"And Tatapesaah? How's he doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well you know I'm really beginning to like the guy. He's back at the village now overseeing some of the things that they are doing there. I've explained our options to him if we don't get this thing solved," he said waving his arm, "and he took them well. I'm thinking the best thing to do would be to bury the Gate and he seemed to agree."  
  
"You know, Sir. We could do it now ... bury the Gate. It would give us time to figure this thing out," she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I thought of that and I'm still considering it. I think we need to talk about that tonight."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 10 


	10. Part X

Part 10  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
"Okay kids, progress report," said Jack that night.  
  
"I believe that Tatapesaah's people are prepared as well as they can be, O'Neill," said Teal'c.  
  
Jack nodded. "I saw all the work you've done. Good job, Teal'c." Turning to look at Daniel who had come in later than anyone else including Carter from the cavern, he raised his eyebrows in a question.  
  
"Well, without going into too much of the history of this place..."  
  
"Thank God for small favors," interrupted Jack.  
  
"I'll get a lot more done and said if you'll stop interrupting, Jack," said Daniel shooting a dirty look in Jack's direction.  
  
"Go on Daniel. I'm all ears," said Jack with no contrition in his response at all.  
  
"I haven't found out who built the stuff in the cavern. There isn't any real mention of them at all just that they called themselves The Custodians, or more specifically, The Guardians. They do, however, seem to be an old enemy of the Goa'uld and that this world isn't the first that they've taken over guardianship of," explained Daniel.  
  
"I can recall no such adversary of the Goa'uld," said Teal'c.  
  
"I think that I can explain that," said Daniel. "It seems that they are rather new in this battle with the Goa'uld. I don't think that they've been around very long when you consider how long the Goa'uld have been taking other races as hosts. Maybe only a couple of hundred years or so. And it is quite possible that they haven't been noticed by the System Lords we've had contact with."  
  
"But don't all the System Lords kinda keep in touch with each other?" asked Jack. "I mean as far as relaying information about who might be an enemy with an edge or technology that they might want to try and get for themselves?"  
  
"Well, what if some lesser known Goa'uld seeded this world and was totally destroyed by the device here? What if there was no trace of this lesser Goa'uld so that none of the other System Lords knew exactly what happened to him? If he had kept this world a secret from all the rest, and one day had come to visit to take a bunch of the people here and was wiped out, no one else would know about it?" hypothesized Daniel.  
  
"But now someone does ... at least someone knows the world is here," said Carter.  
  
"Yes and if our dreams are a premonition, a warning of some sort, then they'll be back tomorrow night," said Daniel.  
  
"And that just means that we need to work a little faster," said Jack. "So Daniel, continue. Did you find out how to work this Goa'uld buster thing?"  
  
"Whoever these Guardians are, they've done the same thing as Thor and have taken on the personae of some of the gods from the beliefs of the Lacotia and they couched their device in those legends. That's why the Ghost Dance. It's an integral part in the activation of this thing. I haven't gotten it all done yet, but there needs to be another Ghost Dance and this one has to be performed inside the cavern."  
  
"Another one?" Jack shuddered. "The last time all the women passed out."  
  
"I think that was just another reminder or instruction kind of thing," explained Daniel. "In case the legend is forgotten, the instructions as it were, and the Ghost Dance isn't done where and when it is supposed to be, someone has to get the message to tell people where to go and what to do to make it work properly."  
  
"Okay, so we all do another one of those Ghost Dance things tomorrow. When? After the Goa'uld come through the Gate or before?" asked Jack. "And what if we try it and it doesn't work?"  
  
"I think it has to be done just after they get here," answered Daniel. "And if it doesn't work the way it's supposed to, Teal'c took a page from the Bursar. We could all hide in the cavern until they leave. Then I guess we could have them bury the Gate after we leave and hope they don't come in ships."  
  
"Hide? Daniel if we're all inside there beating on drums, dancing and chanting, with a fire going sending off smoke signals that we're there, how do you consider that hiding? Eyes and ears, Daniel, eyes and ears. The Jaffa have them."  
  
"We set up a couple of guards - like you have now. If the Jaffa make it to the village and the device isn't working, they come and warn us. Then we just put out the fires and shut up," suggested Daniel.  
  
"And if it works? What about those guards? Are they going to be protected if they are outside the cavern?"  
  
"Supposedly, from what I've been able to read so far, the device recognizes anyone wearing specific items with specific symbols on them. It is part of the legend of the Ghost Dance. Everyone has to wear clothing made especially for it," said Daniel. "Anyone not wearing this is swallowed up."  
  
Jack shook his head. He wasn't quite ready to believe that all this was going to work.  
  
"Sir," said Carter who had remained quiet throughout all of the discussion. "It's worth a shot and if it works these people have a way to protect themselves if any of the System Lords try anything after this without having to bury the Gate."  
  
"And if they come in ships next time?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't answer that one. But even if we just bury the Gate tomorrow, they could still come in ships next time."  
  
"Daniel are you sure about this?" asked Jack.  
  
Daniel nodded. "As sure as I can be without taking a couple of weeks going through all of those murals in there."  
  
"Alright then. We'll try it and hope to God it works."  
  
***  
  
Jack's heart was pounding as he turned to the rest of his team. He could see that they were, like him, wondering if this was the end ... the day they would die.  
  
The river raged at their feet, tearing away bits and pieces of the ledge that they were standing on. Their final hope of escape had minutes ago been torn from the ledge and washed away downstream in the raging torrent that had at once been a peaceful river bringing food  
and water to the people of the village they had made contact with on this world.  
  
A quick memory of how it had started ran through Jack's mind as he watched his team prepare for battle with whatever had chased them all to this ledge.  
  
As night had descended and a full moon had risen above this beautiful landscape, the terror had begun. The people of the village had retreated to their homes leaving SG-1 to themselves in the darkness. They had set up a camp on the outskirts of the village and had just finished eating when they felt a presence. Jack had noticed it first and had picked up his MP9 and walked to the edge of their encampment.  
  
"Colonel, what is it?" Carter had asked.  
  
Before he could answer her, Teal'c had risen from where he had been sitting, Staff Weapon making a slow arc around the camp. Then Carter and Daniel had felt the first prickling of fear run up the backs of their necks and they armed themselves as well. All four now stood,  
back to back, facing whatever it was that was slowly making itself felt.  
  
In the light of the full moon, none of them could discern any form or shape ... nothing that would indicate that someone was there besides themselves. However, the feeling that there was someone or something was strong. Jack squinted his eyes staring into the darkness, willing  
something to appear. Nothing did and then a dark cloud had overtaken the moon, blocking its light and making the darkness complete.  
  
Noise erupted as the people from the village ran from their homes in panic. SG-1 turned to the sound and saw the villagers running towards them ... adults and children alike. Screams of fear rent the air, making it a living thing. Buffeting against SG-1 and causing them to cringe at the pure force of it.  
  
The villagers passed SG-1, pushing and shoving until the team were separated from each other and lost in the panic stricken horde rushing for the river and the bridge that spanned its length. Forced to run along with them, they kept trying to turn ... to see what was chasing them, but it was to no avail. Soon they found themselves with the rest of the villagers at the river's edge fighting with them to get onto the bridge and across to the other side of the river.  
  
They were all thwarted as the river suddenly turned into a raging torrent pulling the bridge from its moorings on both sides taking with it those that had made it onto its surface.  
  
Managing to get back together again, SG-1 watched in horror as several families had jumped into the water rather than face what followed. Turning away from that scene, they saw Witashaun at the furthest edge of the crowd vanish from sight into a swatch of blackness so  
complete that in the natural darkness of night it's edges were visible.  
  
Suddenly a searing arc of light came from the opposite side of the river and one of the warriors caught it full in the chest. He was dead before his body hit the ground. Jack turned and saw what would be their doom if the horror that was slowly taking villager after villager did not get them first. Fifty or more Jaffa stood on the embankment, aiming their Staff Weapons at the helpless crowd on the opposite bank. Jack took aim with his rifle and saw that Carter was as well. Tracer bullets from the two arced across the river towards the Jaffa as blasts from their Staff Weapons homed in on them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Teal'c firing his Staff Weapon into the approaching darkness. Daniel, armed with a .45 pistol, was also firing. His shots following Teal'c's into the pitch black maw.  
  
A staff blast hit the ground at Jack's feet, knocking him onto his knees. He continued to fire from that position until his mag ran dry. Ejecting that one, he grabbed another one from his belt, knocked it on the stock of his rifle, and then inserted it. Firing again, he was rewarded with seeing two Jaffa warriors go down.  
  
He heard a lone, scream of rage from his right which drew his attention away from the Jaffa. As he turned, he felt the heat from a staff blast sear across his chest. He fell back, dazed and in shock, his eyes open to the sky. He stared at the stars and wondered at their brightness. As his vision started to blur at the edges, he knew he was drifting into unconsciousness. Drawing on what little strength he had left, he sent a silent apology to all the people he hadn't been able to save and to Sara for holding back the love he felt for her each and every day.  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 11 


	11. Part XI

Part 11  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
Breakfast the next morning was a somber affair as Jack remembered the nightmare from the night before - the first he had had since arriving on this world. He knew that Teal'c and Daniel had also had the dream by the haggard looks on their faces when they all gathered for their first meal of the day. Carter was the only one unaffected and her concern showed in her face when she joined the men of her team.  
  
"Sir?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not a good night, Captain," he replied over the top of his coffee cup.  
  
"The dreams again?"  
  
"You could say that," answered Daniel. "Different ending again. Not something I want to actually experience."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Serpent Guards attacked us as well as the Dark Void from the previous dreams, Captain Carter," answered Teal'c.  
  
"Serpent Guards? Jaffa?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Carter. Fifty or more. We were - defeated," answered Teal'c again.  
  
Carter took a sip of her coffee. Jack glanced at her out of the corner of his eye knowing she was using the coffee drinking as a delay in responding. He decided to follow her lead, and drank some of his. The dream last night had disturbed him more than the others and he was trying to figure out why. It wasn't just the fact that they, his team, had been defeated and died. It was something else, something that went a little deeper. Focusing on the end, just before he had awaken, he began to realize that it was the faces he had seen in the stars as he lay dying: the two Charlie's - his son and Kawalsky, Sara, Armin Zelig, his grandparents. All of them except Sara were waiting for him to join them where ever they were. He took another drink of coffee and set his shoulders. ~~Well Charlie, one day. Just not today.~~  
  
"Okay Campers," said Jack with renewed strength. He threw what was left of his coffee into the fire. "We have work to do, preparations to make, another world to save. Let's get to it." Standing he picked up his rifle, set his hat on his head, and started walking towards the Lacotia village.  
  
Daniel hurriedly threw his coffee in the fire as well and jumped up to catch up with his friend. Carter, caught off guard like the rest, had the presence of mind to put out their campfire before following. Teal'c, as calm as he always was, waited for Carter to finish before he too joined Jack.  
  
***  
  
"Carter has our camp been dismantled?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Teal'c and I took down everything and put it in the cave. The grounds even been roughed up so that it doesn't look like there was a camp there," she answered.  
  
Jack nodded his approval. "Good. The UAV's been sent back through the Gate. We were lucky that advance guard didn't spot it. General Hammond's been apprised of our plans and wishes us luck. We're gonna need it tonight."  
  
"All of the Lacotia are ready, Jack. The village is deserted. They're all waiting inside the cave except for the ones you've got on guard duty," said Daniel.  
  
"Okay. So now all we have to do is get dressed up in our little outfits and we're ready, right?" queried Jack.  
  
"It would seem so, O'Neill," answered Teal'c.  
  
Jack looked at his watch. "Okay then. I figure we've got about an hour until sunset. Teal'c and I are going to wait in the village with a couple of Tater Tot's warriors. As soon as we get word that anything has happened at the Gate, we'll send one of the warriors to tell you so that you can get started with your little dance. And Daniel," said Jack looking pointedly at the young man, "this had better work."  
  
"Ah, well, ah, Jack. I can't guarantee it's going to work, but if it does ..." Daniel trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know," said Jack slapping him on the back. "Now go and good luck."  
  
***  
  
It was two hours after sunset and a full moon had risen in the night sky illuminating the countryside with it's brightness and drowning out the light from the nearby stars. On any other night Jack would have enjoyed the sight, but not tonight. Tonight it promised what could be their deaths if Daniel's plan didn't work.  
  
Teal'c heard it first. "O'Neill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear that? A Staff Weapon firing."  
  
"Damn," said Jack imagining the worst. "How far away?"  
  
As Jack was speaking another Staff Weapon blast could be heard.  
  
"Not far," said Teal'c  
  
"Damn, something's gone wrong. We should have been warned by now of anyone coming through the Gate," cursed Jack again. "Carter," said Jack keying him com unit, "they're coming. And Carter," he added, "they know there are people here."  
  
"Roger that, Sir. We're starting."  
  
"It's time to fall back into the tree line," ordered Jack looking to make sure everyone complied before he himself began to move.  
  
Tatapesaah had left three of his warriors with Jack and Teal'c. If all had gone as planned, no one would be hurt but now, apparently, the Goa'uld knew they were there. The Jaffa would not be firing randomly to announce their presence and the fact that the guards at the Gate had not appeared meant to Jack that they had been discovered and quite probably, killed. It didn't bode well for the rest of them. Daniel's plan had to work now because there was not going to be any hiding from Jaffa warned that there were people here.  
  
***  
  
"It's time to start, Tatapesaah," said Carter. "The Goa'uld are coming."  
  
The Chieftain nodded at her and turned to his people. He raised his arms high in the air and when he dropped them, the drums started. There was no central fire, this time, to dance around. Instead the people were arrayed around the maze. Carter and Daniel stood in the entrance to the cavern. They were not going to dance this time. Both wanted to keep an eye on things and remain in contact with the Colonel and Teal'c.  
  
Carter prayed silently to whatever god was listening for this to work. Daniel was doing the same thing.  
  
Even though not dancing, Carter could feel the beat in her heart match the beat of the drums slowly accelerating when a circuit had been made by all around the maze. She glanced over at Daniel and could tell that he too could feel what she felt. His eyes behind the glasses were glistening as he watched.  
  
She looked back at the circling people. "Daniel, nothing's happening," she said.  
  
"Give it time, Sam. Last time it was an hour or more before anything happened." Not knowing that the advance guard had not made it back to the village to warn O'Neill of the arrival of the Jaffa, he added, "It's going to take that long or longer before the Goa'uld get to the village."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Don't worry, I am," reassured Daniel as the cadence of the drums increased once more and the chanting grew in volume.  
  
***  
  
Jack stood behind a large conifer watching the path that the Goa'uld would take to get to the village. It had been ten minutes since they had heard the last Staff Weapon blast. By his reckoning, they should be crossing the bridge over the river. Jack had thought about dropping the bridge into the river to prevent the Goa'uld from crossing, but Tatapesaah had informed him that there was no other way across for a two day journey in either direction. Jack had figured that if this Goa'uld buster didn't work, and if they had managed to hide from them SG1 would need the bridge to get back to the Gate as quickly as possible so that they could leave this world and have the people here bury the Gate. Now, of course, he was doubting his decision. Shaking his head and silently reprimanding himself he continued to watch.  
  
***  
  
Inside the huge cavern, the dance continued with Carter and Daniel as impatient spectators. Carter looked at her watch. Only 30 minutes had passed and yet it seemed like hours. She thought about calling the Colonel, but vetoed it. He would call her if there was any need.  
  
The chanting, which she remembered from the previous dance, was louder in here and it seemed to echo around the walls of the cavern making it sound like thousands of voices instead of the 100 or so there actually were. It was then that Carter heard something different. There was a slight hum in the air underneath the chanting. She glanced over at Daniel. "Daniel, do you hear that?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, a humming ... real low," he answered. He looked around. "Where's it coming from?"  
  
"I don't know," said Carter also looking for the source of the sound. "I can't tell. It's like the chanting. It seems to be all around us."  
  
Carter looked towards the center of the maze half expecting to see the obelisk she had seen in her vision suddenly appear knowing that it had something to do with this device that had been left here to protect these people. Daniel continued to look around the cavern, his eyes finally going up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Sam," said Daniel.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look," he said pointing at the huge lights that hung from the ceiling.  
  
Looking up, she saw that the lights were dimming somewhat but that was not what Daniel had drawn her attention to them for. There were what appeared to be small sparks being thrown off the lights bouncing back and forth. As a spark left a light, it dimmed. However as the spark entered a light, that one brightened. It was as if they were passing energy back and forth between them.  
  
Carter's hand went to her vest where she keyed her mic open. "Sir, something's happening."  
  
"Oh god I hope so Carter because we've got company," Jack's voice answered back.  
  
Carter and Daniel looked at each other. "Sir, they're here? Now?"  
  
"Yes Carter, now. I don't suppose you could hurry things along?"  
  
"We'll try, Sir."  
  
***  
  
"How many do you make out, Teal'c?" asked Jack after closing his connection with Carter.  
  
"Twenty, but there are more coming," answered Teal'c.  
  
"Peachy." Jack looked around. "Look Teal'c. Do you think you can ease over a bit? If we have to fight, we can get them in a cross-fire."  
  
"I believe I can O'Neill," he answered then he silently disappeared from Jack's sight into the shadows made by the trees. Tatapesaah's men had disappeared early on from Jack's vision. He didn't have any idea where they were. He prayed that they would stay silent and hidden.  
  
***  
  
"Sam. Look."  
  
Sam dropped her eyes from the lights which had started to throw off larger and larger sparks. Witashaun had left the circle of dancers and seemed to be in a trance. Her face was a mask, her hands were held tight against her sides, and she was walking slowly towards the entrance of the maze. Sam, unaware that she was holding her breathe, watched as the young girl stopped at the entrance and put out a hand. As she did, the lights flared and Sam looked up. Bright arcs of light were dancing back and forth between all of the golden balls. She closed her eyes, blinded for a moment by the intensity of the light. When her vision cleared, she let out the breathe she had been holding and looked to where Witashaun now stood - motionless, with both hands held in front of her. She seemed to be straining to move forward and as Sam watched, she thought she saw her take a step forward. Not sure, she turned to Daniel who seeming to know her unspoken question, nodded. Turning her gaze back, she saw that Witashaun had taken another step into the maze, but she was moving as if walking through molasses.  
  
It was then that both Daniel and Carter heard the humming that they had heard before grow slightly louder and as they watched, they could almost gauge when it would increase in volume. For with each step Witashaun took, the humming grew and the arcs in the lights above moved faster.  
  
"My God, it's working," whispered Daniel.  
  
Carter nodded. "I just hope it works fast enough."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 12 


	12. Part XII

Part 12  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
The Jaffa advanced slowly into the center of the village. As they did, one would break off and enter one of the tipis to check that no one was inside. Satisfied, the Jaffa would then exit and join the rest. Jack counted at least 30 of them. All armed with the usual Staff Weapon. As he watched from his hiding place, he saw three more pairs of two approach. Each pair was carrying a body between them. The bodies of the warriors O'Neill had left on guard at the Gate.  
  
As these six came into view, Jack heard the sudden intake of breathe by one of Tatapesaah's men. Cursing because he knew what was going to happen next, he racked his MP-9.  
  
***  
  
The Ghost Dancers continued on chanting and dancing in a circle seemingly unaware of what was happening around them. Witashaun, whose movements appeared jerky to Carter and Daniel, made slow progress towards the center of the maze. Impatience was bearing down on the astrophysicist and she had to hold herself in check to keep from running after Witashaun and pushing her forward.  
  
As they both watched, something new began to happen. At first they hadn't noticed it because the half-walls of the maze were in the way, but the further Witashaun moved a black shape began to appear in the center. Carter drew in a deep breathe recognizing the obelisk from her vision. It was rising up out of the floor and was now a couple of inches taller than the maze walls.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"I see it, Sam. Is it the same thing?"  
  
"It appears to be," she answered. She looked at her watch again. Ten minutes had passed since she had last communicated with O'Neill. Keying her mike open again she whispered, "Sir, another ten minutes." When there was no immediate response to her call, she looked to Daniel in alarm.  
  
Daniel looked back and then opened his mic, "Jack! Teal'c! Are you there? Did you hear?"  
  
Both Daniel and Carter waited, seconds seemed like minutes before they heard the sound of rifle fire and the sound of Staff Weapon blasts. "Ten minutes we won't be here any longer."  
  
"Sir, I'm coming out," yelled Carter turning to run down the tunnel.  
  
"Negative, Carter. Stay where you're at," Jack's voice yelled back at her. "Just get that damned thing working a little faster, will ya?"  
  
Carter halted and turned back to Daniel. The connection between them and the Colonel closed.  
  
"Sam, we have to do something," pleaded Daniel.  
  
"We are," she said. "And we follow the Colonel's orders. We stay."  
  
"Sam."  
  
She slowly walked back to where Daniel was standing. "Daniel you know as well as I that if the Colonel and Teal'c don't hold them off out there, it's going to be up to us to hold them off in here until ..." She let her statement trail off.  
  
"Until we're dead too, or this thing starts working."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Carter racked her MP-9 and Daniel cocked his .45. Then they turned back towards the dance and Witashaun. She was about three quarters of the way in and both Carter and Daniel again prayed that she'd complete her journey before any Jaffa arrived heralding the death of Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
***  
  
Jack ducked as another staff blast tore into the tree behind which he was hiding. Chunks of a tree branch rained down on his head and he wished he had a helmet. Rising up, he released a burst of shells at two of the Jaffa that were slowly working their way towards his position. His eyes, alert to everything around him, saw that Teal'c was still alive as two Jaffa fell to the ground, burning holes smoking in the chests. He was amazed that they had been able to hold out this long against a vastly superior number. Luck must be with them, or someone was answering his prayers.  
  
Jack heard a scream laced with pain. One of the Lacotia warriors must have been hit. He had lost track of them when the skirmish began after someone had chucked an arrow into the neck of a Jaffa who was carrying the body of one of the men set to warn the tribe of anyone coming through the Gate. Although he cursed the stupidity of the action, he could find no fault in their courage or the ability they had shown thus far in fighting as arrows continued to rain down in the midst of the Jaffa hitting their targets with uncanny accuracy.  
  
Another blast from a staff weapon at Jack's tree and he decided that it was time to move to another one. Raking the air with a burst from his rifle, he quickly ran to another tree - this one larger and surrounded by several smaller ones that would work as a shield he hoped. Several staff weapon blasts followed his track, but none hit of which he was extremely grateful. Reaching cover, he ejected the now spent cartridge in his rifle, pulled another one and knocked it against the tree in front of him before inserting it into his rifle. Risking a glance to see where the Jaffa were, he poked his head around the tree trunk. What he saw didn't give him any joy as he saw that the Jaffa were fighting to get to the tree line so that they could use the trees for cover while searching out and killing those that fighting them.  
  
Jack pulled a hand grenade, his last, and hoped that it would work as well as his others had done. Pulling the pin, he stood and threw it towards a group of three Jaffa who were advancing toward what Jack knew to be Teal'c's position. Not waiting to see if it was successful, he ducked back down. Seconds after hearing the explosion, Jack popped up again saw that all three Jaffa were on the ground while at the same time firing his rifle at one who had gotten a little to close to his position. That Jaffa went down also, but not before getting off a blast with his staff weapon.  
  
Jack felt the blast hit the tree next to his head. Tree bark flew in all directions and Jack was caught in the head and face by several large chunks. Jack fell to the ground fighting to remain conscious.  
  
***  
  
The humming noise that Carter and Daniel had noticed had grown so loud that they were almost forced to cover their ears to block it out. The Ghost Dancers didn't seem to notice as they continued on with their dance around the outside of the maze. Witashaun was only a few steps from the exact center and from the black obelisk that now towered over her. Carter and Daniel both watched intently as she finally took her final steps.  
  
Raising both hands high above her head, Witashaun began chanting - different than the chant that the Ghost Dancers were doing and even though there were close to 100 voices joined together, hers was heard above theirs. Slowly she lowered he hands and placed them on the obelisk itself.  
  
"Sam," Daniel began when it appeared as if nothing was going to happen. He was interrupted before he could continue by huge arcs of light coming from each of the globes hanging from the ceiling that pulsed down into and around the obelisk making it impossible to see Witashaun.  
  
As Carter and Daniel watched, the arcing suddenly stopped as did the humming noise. All of the Ghost Dancers fell to the ground as though they were falling through molasses, the chanting and drumming stopped. The sudden lack of sound and bright light was like an assault on Carter and Daniel's nervous system and they stood in shock for several seconds.  
  
Sam regained her senses first. "Daniel, where is Witashaun?"  
  
Daniel shook his head to clear it and then followed Carter's gaze. The obelisk was still standing in the center of the maze, but Witashaun had vanished from sight.  
  
"Maybe she passed out, like everyone else?" he suggested. "We wouldn't see her over those walls."  
  
"You go check, if you can. I'm going to ..."  
  
Before either could move, a brilliant flash of light erupted from the obelisk moving like lightning towards them followed closely by an almost ear-shattering boom of thunder. The lightning tore through them and passed out and down the tunnel to the cavern.  
  
***  
  
Jack won his battle. The dizziness he pushed to the back of his mind and he lifted himself up off of the ground. As he did he felt something approaching. The same something he had felt in his nightmare. Taking a quick look around the trunk of the tree, he noticed that the Jaffa had paused in their attack. Quick looks thrown between those left in the village indicated to him that they also felt something. Taking advantage of the lull this created, he opened fire on them noticing that Teal'c was doing the same thing. He bullets tore into them and several fell knocked over by his barrage and by Teal'c's Staff Weapon. He continued to fire until the magazine in his rifle was empty. Ejecting it, he reached to get another one but the sight that confronted him made him pause.  
  
As he watched, a brilliant bolt of lightning coming from the direction of the cavern lit up the darkness. Jaffa scattered like dead leaves in the wind as it entered the village. They jumped for whatever cover they could find whether it be the bodies of those Jaffa already fallen or the tipis still left standing. Jack stood stunned by what he was seeing as the lightning seemed to shatter upon itself, sending arcs of light towards those Jaffa still alive. As an arc would hit a living body it would encircle it, much the same as he had seen a Zat gun do. In a few seconds, the man would fall to the ground and the lightning would rise up, almost as a living thing, and arc back to the main bolt.  
  
Stumbling backwards, he realized that one of the arcs of light was reaching out towards him and he tripped, falling to the ground. He laid stunned as the light moved around him and he felt a warm, almost gentle feeling as if a hundred pairs of hands were touching him, caressing him. Then the light was gone, back to be absorbed within the larger. Jack sat up, running his hands up and down himself as if to check that he wasn't injured. Finding himself no worse, he stood.  
  
The lightning bolt, seemingly finding no more victims in the village, continued on its path in the direction of the Stargate. Jack put a fresh magazine into his rifle and cautiously stepped out from behind his cover. Teal'c also came into view, Staff Weapon ready. Jack saw two Lacotia warriors move from the cover of the trees as well. Thankful that they were still alive, he slowly walked to the closest of the Jaffa who had been hit with the lightning storm. Using a foot, he prodded the body and when he got no response he knelt. Checking for a pulse and not finding one he stood.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"As are these, O'Neill," said Teal'c.  
  
Jack's hand raised to his comm unit where he keyed open his mic. "Carter? Daniel?"  
  
"It worked!" exclaimed Carter's voice.  
  
"Apparently," said Jack. "It looks like all the Goa'uld here are dead. Teal'c and I are going to check around the perimeter just to make sure. That lightning bolt took off in the direction of the Stargate after it finished up here."  
  
"What happened, Sir?"  
  
"Well, it kind of just reached out and electrocuted everyone. Everyone except the Lacotia and Teal'c and I anyway. How is everyone in the cavern?"  
  
"They're all unconscious, Sir, but they have a strong pulse and they're breathing okay," answered Carter. "Sir, Witashaun is missing."  
  
"No she's not," said Jack who had seen movement out of the corner of his eye. He watched as the stunned, young woman walked into the center of the village. "She's right here."  
  
"She's there, Sir?"  
  
"Yes Carter, she's here. She just walked in from the direction of the Stargate."  
  
"How is she?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Looks stunned, but otherwise alright. The Lacotia here are with her, talking. I think we all have a lot to talk about, but we'll clean things up first. There are a lot of dead bodies lying around out here."  
  
"Yes, Sir. As soon as the Lacotia in here start to wake up, we'll join you."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Carter."  
  
Jack closed the connection and then turned in a slow circle gazing around him. Teal'c was checking bodies to make sure that they were either dead or harmless. The two Lacotia warriors who had survived with them in the skirmish were kneeling on the ground next to Witashaun who was speaking to them in a voice so low, Jack couldn't make out everything she was saying. However, he could hear enough to know that she was dazed and very confused by what had transpired. "She's not the only one," he thought. "Not by a long shot."  
  
***  
  
Continued in Part 13 


	13. Part XIII

Part 13  
Disclaimers can be found in Part 0  
  
***  
  
By the time that the Lacotia in the cavern had come to and led by Carter and Daniel back to the village, Jack and Teal'c had checked all of the Jaffa. There wasn't a one left alive. Jack and Teal'c had gone into the trees and found the Lacotia warrior Jack had heard scream. He was still alive, but severely injured. They had brought him back to be tended by his fellow warriors until Carter and Daniel showed up. Then Carter had taken over his care.  
  
The men from the village gathered up all the dead Jaffa and carried them about a hundred yards away from the village, where they stacked them. Jack had only been able to watch for a short time as each body was then dismembered and thrown into a huge pyre that had been built. The dead Lacotia had been taken to a tipi where their bodies were being prepared for a warrior's funeral.  
  
As Jack entered the remains of the village, Carter joined him.  
  
"Sir, the injured warrior is going to be all right," she said.  
  
"Good, glad to hear that."  
  
Carter looked around her. "Where's Teal'c and Daniel?" she asked.  
  
"Ah Daniel is with the Chief and his daughter. They're in their tipi. Teal'c is still walking the perimeter of the village to make sure that we didn't miss anyone," answered Jack.  
  
"Do you think they're safe?"  
  
"The Lacotia?" he asked sitting down at the central campfire that had been lit. "Yeah, I think so. For now anyway. If there were more Goa'uld they've either escaped back through the Gate or they would have attacked by now."  
  
Carter sat down next to Jack. "Daniel is going to want to stay here and study those murals some more, you know."  
  
"Oh yeah. That I know. He's already mentioned it, in fact."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"That we were going to go back to the SGC first and report and if Hammond approves, he can bring back as many people as he needs to finish deciphering that stuff."  
  
Carter gazed into the flames of the fire, watching them dance. "Sir, I've been thinking," she began.  
  
Jack smiled. "This is a revelation?"  
  
She smiled back at him seeming to accept the sarcasm for what it was. "About why you, Daniel, and Teal'c had those dreams."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, Sir," said Carter leaning back while holding onto one knee with both hands to keep her balance, "I think it has to do with being open to it and because we're so linked to the Stargate."  
  
"Linked? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well not physically linked, but mentally linked. We go through the Stargate and we're basically pulled apart and put back together again on the other end. If you think about it, it's a pretty scary thought."  
  
"That's why I try not to think about it," said Jack. "I'd probably lose my mind if I did."  
  
"I think all of us would. I think it would be natural for us to suffer some sort of mental breakdown on going through the Gate and knowing that your physical body was being broken down into it's base molecules in order to traverse the worm hole. That's why I think that subconsciously the Gate is influencing our minds a bit or maybe just anesthetizing us - just so that our minds survive the shock of Gate travel. And somewhere along the way, I think we've all become, for lack of a better word, linked with the Gate."  
  
Jack looked over at Carter and met her eyes, "You do realize what you're saying and what would happen if MacKenzie ever found out about your little theory, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," answered Carter nodding. "It's why I'm not going to tell him."  
  
Jack looked to the fire. "Probably a good idea."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Anyway," continued Carter, "I think that because of that and because of what happened before, you know that thing with the entity that invaded the SGC, I think you, Teal'c, and Daniel were primed to what was happening here with the dreams and all. You were, more or less, open to it."  
  
"Carter I hope you don't mean that we've just become trouble magnets."  
  
"No, Sir. I just think that because the device here was sending out warnings in the way of dreams to the Lacotia, that you were able to pick up on them."  
  
"Because they were dreams?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. Look I know this doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but we have run into stuff that doesn't make a whole lot of sense according to our models of what the universe should be and how it should act."  
  
"Okay Carter," said Jack standing up. "I don't know how you're going to explain all this in our debrief and right now, I'm not sure I want to know. I do know this, though."  
  
"What's that, Sir?" asked Carter standing also.  
  
"I'm going to go ask Daniel to make me some of those Dream Catcher things. One for every wall in my house and one to hang around my neck," answered Jack.  
  
The End 


End file.
